


Against The Grain

by chelsea_chee



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mature Audience, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pornstar, smut warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_chee/pseuds/chelsea_chee
Summary: "Okay so besides the long-distance, there's something else you need to know before we make this official."Jack's eyebrows pulled together, racking his brain for anything else that might hinder their relationship before it even started. "Alright... are you secretly a murderer or something?" Jack asked, laughing."No," Crystal laughed back, smiling as she watched Jack's face scrunch together in joy at the hilarious thought. She paused, waiting until she was staring back into his eyes, searching them for any doubt. Any worry. There was none yet, but she knew as soon as she said it, he would back out. Still, he was attractive as all hell, so she was gonna go for it. She opened her mouth to speak."... I'm a porn star."JackxOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
> _Okay, so. I want to start out by saying, that everyone in this story besides my OC will probably be VERY OOC. Also, why am I writing this again? I feel like horrible trash. ^^;_  
>  **   
>    
>  **  
> _Also, let me say that this will be mainly JackxOC, BUT there's a surprise hidden down the way... I'll leave tags out for it until the time comes._  
>  **   
>    
>  **  
> _Anyways, hope you enjoy! It's going to be... interesting, that's for sure._  
>  **   
> 

# Chapter 1

\- - - - -

Crystal Rays wasn't a very popular YouTube channel, not in the grand scheme of things. She only had about 400,000 subscribers but those that were subscribed were extremely loyal. She had a certain niche she filled: the majority of her videos featured outfit of the days or makeup tutorials. There are a few vlogs where sometimes she would talk about her day or past events or have a Q&A. Other times she talked about her job. Because even though she makes money through her videos, YouTube is just a part-time gig she does for fun (she only uploads once every Saturday after all). Crystal's actual job is that she stars in adult films.

She does porn, otherwise.

But the thing is... her subscribers know this - and yet they still love her anyways! Crystal was very upfront with her channel; she constantly answers questions about the industry, and will even tell stories of past movies she's done! She stressed that her job does not define who she is as a person... and couldn't be happier with the result that came out. Of course you always have those few that want to call her a slut, a whore, a prostitute... but Crystal has tough skin (it's basically a part of the job description) and brushes off the comments, laughing at them, or, more usually, says something back about it.

She doesn't advertise any of the movies she makes on her channel, nor does she post risque pictures. In fact, she even has a completely separate Twitter account for her YouTube channel, her manager running the "official" one for the porn star Crystal Rays.

But this is how Crystal landed herself in Ireland for about two weeks. She was doing a couple different shoots with some of the more famous porn stars here, the first one being a lesbian threesome with two blonde twins~

"Auuuuugh, god! That was a workout!" Crystal groaned to herself, stretching her arms over her head as she pushed her way inside the hotel room she'd be staying at for the next two weeks. They had been shooting for the past six hours, the director grumbling that they'll barely have enough footage to work with to make it a two hour movie. "Damn director... we gave him plenty of good scenes to go on! Maybe if he was a little more specific about what he wanted, but he was just a fucking dick."

Pulling off her clothes, Crystal made quick haste to hop in the shower, the smell of sex and sweat washing off her skin and down the drain. Quickly washing her body and hair, she was out of the shower in fifteen, another fifteen just to blow-dry all of the hair she had, since her long brown hair reached to her waist. Jet lag had yet to set in; instead hunger was in it's place, Crystal quickly pulling up her hair into a high ponytail, moving to quickly place some eyeliner over her blue eyes and a swipe of peach lip gloss across her lips.

Moving to her suitcase, she pulled out a matching bra-and-panty set (white with black lace), quickly putting her undergarments on before pulling on a tight fitting T-shirt of a rock band she got at some concert she attended, and a pair of skinny jeans. Finally, she placed on a pair of three-inch nude heels with peep toes. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, grabbing her Coach bag and double-checking that she had put her phone in it and that it had her wallet and everything else she might possibly need, before heading out of the hotel room.

It was 8:30 at night, too late to get a full meal or else Crystal wouldn't be getting to sleep until way after midnight (which normally isn't a problem unless you have to be up by six) so she opted to stop by the small convenience store down the street, the door sliding open with a small chime. Inside she stalked down the aisles before deciding on a small microwavable meal, a bag of chips, and a bottled water.

As she was grabbing the chips, however, she noticed another man doing the same. He had on blue jeans, a red hoodie, and a black beanie. But most of all, she noticed that he had dyed the front of his hair an unnatural shade of green, making it appear almost radioactive, the rest of his hair short and brown hidden under the hat. His eyes searching the rows, Crystal leaned forward slightly in order to see that his eyes were bright blue, like the sky on a day clear of clouds. He let out a yawn, lifting one hand up to cover his mouth, while the other stretched up above his head, the hoodie raising slightly to reveal a small patch of creamy white skin, taunt with muscles as his stomach flexed itself.

He was incredibly attractive, Crystal enthralled by his looks at once. The small thought of a one-night stand past through her mind, but she knew she was a tough catch. Before she shoots anything, her manager requires both parties to get checked out by a doctor for a clean bill of health (i.e. no STD's), thus Crystal carrying that concept over into her personal life.

Most men didn't want to pay for a doctor's visit just to hook up.

But as she made her way to the front in order to pay for her food, she couldn't stop thinking about him. That small amount of stubble on his chin, the way his eyebrows were screwed together in concentration, like picking out the right chips was a life-or-death situation. Crystal chuckled lightly under her breath, a small bit of pink dusting her cheeks, as she thought about what his orgasm face might look like.

"'Ere ya go miss," the clerk said, handing her back her things in a plastic bag, Crystal thanking them before moving towards the exit. She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing the man with green hair was now at the front counter, paying for his own things that he bought. Resolve set in her eyes, Crystal exited the building but waited just outside the doors, until the man stepped out, moving to approach him.

"Hey," she said, waving, the plastic bag around her wrist, jiggling the contents around inside as she did so.

The man looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time. As she got closer, Crystal noticed that she was about a half an inch taller than him - thanks to the heels, no doubt. "Oh hey!" he said, his tone almost that as if he was greeting an old friend. He spoke loudly, grinning largely as if to show off his pearly whites.

"So, I noticed you in the store with me, and I just wanted to mention that you are extremely attractive," Crystal said bluntly with a smirk, the man's eyes widening slightly with her words.

"Oh, uh... thank you!" he responded, running a hand over his face, letting out an embarrassed laugh. He wasn't making an excuse to leave, so Crystal pressed her luck.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better?..." she trailed off as she posed her question, shifting her weight to one side, a hand on her hip.

He didn't answer right away, his eyes seeming to search her face for something. Crystal didn't back away from his gaze, and when he caught her eyes, the two stared at one another for a few moments, the man arching one eyebrow before saying, "We've just met and you already want to go out with me? You don't even know my name."

Crystal shrugged her shoulders, rolling them back and forth. "What can I say? You're hot, and when I find someone I like, I want to see if it'll go somewhere." She paused, watching his face redden with her words. "Unless you don't fine _me_ attractive, and in that case, you're just trying to let me down easy?"

"I-I didn't say that!" the man tumbled out, flustered. "You're-You're extremely good looking on my eye holes!"

"Eye holes?" Crystal questioned, laughing as the man started to defend his silly choice of words, covering her mouth when he started to laugh as well, causing her to laugh harder. He had a beautiful smile, and an even better laugh, and Crystal loved a man who could make her smile. "Also..." she finally got out as the laughter subsided, sticking a hand out for him to shake. "My name is Crystal. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grabbing her hand in his, it was warm and slightly rough as he shook it. "My name is Jack. And yes Crystal, I would love to see you again."

Crystal couldn't help the smile that had graced her face. "Awesome! I am busy tomorrow but the day after that, I am free. Would you like to exchange numbers?"

"Actually, you know that messaging app called Kik?" Jack quickly suggested instead, Crystal pulling her eyebrows slightly together but otherwise saying nothing.

"I do. I don't have it on my phone, but I can easily download it."

"Great. My name is jacksepticeye on there."

"Is it spelled like how it sounds... Mr. Septiceye? And does that mean you have one?" Crystal chuckled, Jack's face twisting into one of horror.

"Oh god no!" He kept making the face until Crystal started laughing, moving to laugh himself.

"Okay. My username will have my name in it," she said, promising to message him tonight before the two waved goodbye and parted ways, Crystal watching his ass as he walked away, before turning and heading back to her room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **  
> _#WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife? Also, sorry for the slow start, but I need to set up the backstory and characters before we start to dive into the good stuff. ;)_  
>  **   
>    
>  **  
> _Also, you can tell how long ago I wrote this just by the number of subscribers I said Jack has, haha._  
>  **   
> 

# Chapter 2

\- - - - -

Of course Crystal's name on Kik is CrystalRays. Quickly finding Jack's name, she sent him a message, Jack responding back with a 'hey' and about five exclamation points. He seemed like such a loud and energetic person, and Crystal couldn't help but feel inspired by his enthusiasm. They quickly made plans to meet for lunch, before Crystal had to call it a night. She was surprised by how quickly her infatuation for him became. She would have much rather stayed up all night talking to him than getting actual sleep, but her job came first before any potential relationship.

Six o'clock rolled around, Crystal getting out of bed with a groan, pulling up a YouTube video of her daily yoga routine, following along with the instructor for about thirty minutes. Afterwards, she took a quick shower, forgoing to wash her hair since she just did it the night before, moving to get dressed, picking out a sundress, the top half molding to her breasts well, but flowing out around her knees. She curled her hair into light waves, again only putting on the minimal amount of makeup (it would get washed off and replaced with the makeup for the shoot regardless), before grabbing her purse, slipping on the nude heels from the night before, and heading out. She had breakfast at the hotel with her manager, Marshall, as he went over the events for today.

"So, I met a guy last night," Crystal blurted out randomly during a lull in conversation, twirling her fork around in the air as she did so, a smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Marshall chuckled, pulling his sunglasses down slightly in order to stare at her eye-to-eye. Marshall was a man in his late-forties, a porn star himself back in the day, now just managing other guys and girls in the business. Crystal was his pride and joy, however, considering she was the number-one selling actress in all the business for two years in a row now. He had black hair that was always slicked back, and was the type of guy to always wear sunglasses, even indoors.

"His name is Jack. Pretty fuckable too."

"Well, I'd assume so since he caught your eye," Marshall laughed, watching as Crystal rolled her eyes at him before taking a bite of her pancakes. "Hook up or relationship?"

"Hmm, we'll see by how well we connect when we meet tomorrow. I still don't have any plans the rest of the week, right?" Crystal confirmed, pointing her fork at him accusingly.

Marshall nodded. "Not until Saturday when we have that photo shoot to promo these new films." Marshall checked his watch, cursing when he saw the time. "We gotta get going soon. You almost done?"

"Yeah yeah..." Crystal waved him off, taking a few more bites of her meal and downing the rest of her water before the two stood up and headed off.

 

\- - - - -

 

Today's shooting went a lot better than yesterday. The director was different, and just that made things all the better. Today it was a hetero scene, although the director decided to throw in some anal at the last minute. The guy was cute too, so that was a plus~

"Okay..." Crystal mumbled to herself as she opened her laptop and brought open Chrome, now back in her hotel room. Something felt very familiar about Jack's name that he used on Kik, almost as if she'd heard it or seen it before. It sounded like a YouTuber name, to be honest, so that was the first place she checked out, only needing to type in the letter 'j' before results for his name started to pop up. Ahah! She has heard his name before. He was a let's-player; she knew him through Markiplier. She remembered skimming through a few videos where Mark would mention Jack. Glancing through a few of Jack's videos, it seemed he played a lot of the same stuff that Mark did; hence why she probably never felt the need to check out his channel.

"Shit," Crystal sighed, before pushing the laptop away from her. There was no way! There was no. Way. Once he found out what her job was, she wouldn't have a chance in hell. She would ruin his reputation. He was catching up quickly to Mark, with almost ten million subscribers, and a quick trip to Tumblr confirmed his fandom. His fans loved him and he, in return, loved them so much. It was no wonder him and Mark got along so well; they were both so thankful for everyone that stuck around and would watch them make a fool of themselves. They recognized the fact that they wouldn't be anywhere without them, and cherished every fan they had. Crystal would ruin that, she know she would! And Jack seemed like a nice guy... she couldn't do that to someone where their JOB was YouTube. And there was no way a guy like him would agree to a one-night stand with her, much less an actual relationship! "Fuck!" she cursed again, running a hand through her hair in distress.

'Calm down Crystal, he still might say yes...' she tried to rationalize, though the thought was bittersweet at this point, Crystal laughing at her own nativity. Still, she decided not to cancel their meet-up they had agreed to. Perhaps he might surprise her, and she never had her hopes up much to begin with. She tried to tell herself it was only to quell the burning desire of attraction she had towards him; her dreams last night had been spent with images of him in her mind, eyes crinkled shut with joy, mouth open as he went down on her.

It had been ages since she had woken up with such a need to orgasm, quickly grabbing of her favorite toys and finishing the job off where her dream had left her. The last time she could recall that happening was back when she first got into the business, but that was years ago. Even now, just recalling the dream sent a tremor through her body, warmth pooling in her lower regions, almost convincing her to have another go at it. She was actually able to orgasm during filming (which is a feat in and of itself) so she didn't _need_ to masturbate... But it's no wonder pre-teens were so horny for Mark, and now Jack.

Both men were extremely attractive, and Crystal lived in LA - the same as Mark - but never in a million years would she expect to meet with either of them. She had her own life, they had theirs. It was just... strange timing that both her and Jack would have a craving for chips at the same time.

'I'll see if this even goes anywhere... and then I'll think about telling him,' she thought to herself, before rolling off the bed and seeing what kind of alcohol was in the mini-fridge.

 

\- - - - -

 

They agreed to meet at a cafe that was a few blocks away, Crystal opting to take a cab instead of walking the entire way, ignoring the driver's leery vision at her into the backseat. She wasn't dressed conservatively, but it's not like she was wearing something that she _usually_ wears in order to attract attention.

... Okay so _maybe_ she had her blouse unbuttoned one more than necessary, showing off her cleavage. And _maybe_ the skirt was she wearing might be considered too short for a first meet-up. But damn it all if she didn't want him to want her! Crystal was used to using her body to get what she wanted; she never cared about how much skin she was showing off, but for some reason she wanted to make a good impression on that.

She also wanted to stay true to herself. Or maybe she was even trying to warn him of her occupation via her outfit.

Whatever the case, what's done is done now, as the cab pulled up to the curb of a small cafe. She politely thanked the driver, handed him the bills, and stepped out of the car. Remembering that she was taller than Jack with heels, she went with gladiator-style flats this time, sunglasses perched on top of her head, currently unused. Her hair was down and straightened, making it look longer than it already naturally was.

Walking in, it wasn't hard to spot the green-haired male that was Jack, sitting at a table near the back (hoping to probably not get disturbed). Clutching her purse to her side, Crystal made her way over to him, Jack's face lighting up when he noticed her approach. She tried to hide the giddy smirk she felt when she noticed his eyes start to roam lower than her face, quickly snapping back up, ears slightly pink.

"Hey!" Crystal said, smiling as she sat down, before realizing she had meant to go up to the counter to grab something. "Shit, I meant to go order before sitting down."

"No problem!" Jack said, gesturing for her to stand back up. "I haven't gotten anything either; I was waiting until you got here to do so."

Smiling, Crystal nodded, standing back up as the two moved to wait in line to order. When getting to the front, Crystal order a medium White Chocolate Mocha and a croissant, Jack just ordering straight black coffee with a couple of chocolate chip cookies. When Crystal tried to pull out her wallet to pay, however, Jack beat her to it by placing down his card on the counter. Turning over her shoulder, Crystal smirked to him. "You know, you paying for me makes me think that this is a date."

"Well, maybe it is." Jack simply said back, his voice dropping slightly deeper as he said so, his breath puffing out to hit the rim of Crystal's ear. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest, Crystal could feel her cheeks heat up, the two staring at one another until Jack had to pull away and take his card back from the cashier.

The two of them moved to the side to wait for their drinks, Jack clearing his throat before saying, "Uh, you look really great today!" His voice cracked in pitch slightly as he did so, causing Crystal to laugh.

"Oh really? Why thank you. I picked it out just for you, you know," she said, doing a little twirl to show off her outfit, her skirt lifting up slightly with the wind. She wondered if Jack caught a glimpse of the thong she was wearing. She winked at him, watching as Jack's face lit up pink, him chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair (he wasn't wearing a hat today, Crystal noticed), thankful that their order was called.

Grabbing their food and drinks, they made their way back to their previous table, sitting down. "So." Crystal started, as she took a sip of her drink. "I did a little bit of research on who you are, Mr. Septiceye."

"So you found out I'm a YouTuber then?" Jack asked for her, Crystal nodding her head.

"Yes, I had no idea! I'm even subscribed to Markiplier! Strange that I never decided to look up your channel."

"Well, I'm a lot better than Mark, so you should definitely check me out!" Jack playfully gloated, placing his hand on his hips as he struck a dramatic pose. The two laughed before Jack continued, "So what brings you to Ireland? I'm guessing you live in the US?"

"Yeah. I actually live in LA. And um, I'm here for work." Pausing, Crystal quickly continued, before Jack could ask what she did. "I'm an... actress."

"Really?!" Jack exclaimed, leaning forward, now completely enthralled with her. "Wow, that's amazing!"

Crystal blushed at his compliment. She desperately wanted to tell him that she had her own YouTube channel, so they could bond over that and chat about YouTube things, but she knew if she did, he would look it up and find out that way about what kind of actress she really was. And she didn't want that; she wanted to tell him herself. "I've only glanced at your channel, Jack, but I can already tell that your fans love you. You seem like such a sweet and caring guy, like your personality shines on and off the camera."

"Thank you. I really owe it to my fans for getting me, for getting the CHANNEL, where it's at. It wouldn't have been possible without them," Jack said, and Crystal didn't even need to hear it. She could see it in his face, in his eyes, that he meant what he said. He owed so much to his fans, he loved them so much... It just reinforced how much she couldn't destroy that. "Um, sorry if this sounds rude, but...how old are you? Not that you look under aged or anything!" Jack said, quickly amending his statement as he waved his arms around.

"I'm twenty-four... and you are?" Crystal asked, Jack giving the answer that he was two years older at twenty-six. Crystal sighed a breath of relief. "Oh thank god. I was wondering when your voice cracked if you were still going through puberty or not."

"'Ey!" Jack yelled, eyebrows furrowed in fake anger but a smile on his face, Crystal giggling behind a hand as she laughed at the reaction she got from him.

The two talked for a few more hours, until Jack said he had to get back home and back to work. He still had some videos to record, after all. Crystal instantly felt bad, apologizing for keeping him out so long. "It's no problem!" he said with a smile. "I had so much fun getting to know you and talking to you today Crystal! I wouldn't have traded it for anything." Crystal smiled at that, the two of them standing outside the cafe as the cab pulled up for Crystal to hop in and head back to the hotel.

"I had fun today too. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me," she said, before leaning in, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, feeling his own encircle her waist and tug her close against him. She could feel his heart thumping loudly. 'So he was nervous today? It didn't seem like it...'

"Message me when you're finished if you want to talk. I don't want to bother you while you're busy," she whispered in his ear, feeling the muscles in his arms tense slightly; she wondered if his ear was a weak point on him.

"Mmkay," he mumbled back into her own, his breath warm but cool at the same time.

Crystal wished she could stay like this forever, but eventually the cab driver honked his horn, the two pulling away with blushes on their faces, Jack laughing as he let her go, waving goodbye as she climbed in and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_I'm actually zooming through these pretty fast. You should see the last time I updated my works on fanfiction.net. XD Or maybe that's just because I'm so ashamed of my trash that I want to get this over and done with. >.> You decide._ **
> 
> **_Also, we finally get to some good stuff! Enjoy!_ **

# Chapter 3

\- - - - -

Closing and locking the door behind him, Sean tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter before heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink, moving to his recording room quickly after. He sat down, put his headphones on, woke up his computer and just... sat there. Thinking. And thinking. And more thinking. He knew he needed to start recording; videos for today had already gone up, and he had edited the ones for tomorrow as well, but he needed videos for the day after, unless he wanted to just be working all day tomorrow. But he couldn't get the sight of Crystal out of his mind.

At first he figured she was just another fan of his wanting to say hi or possibly get a picture, which he never minded. In fact, he loved meeting fans while he was out and about! But he had never run across someone so... blunt. So forward. She had no idea who he was, she just thought he was cute and wanted to see him again. It was flattering and... something about it just made it so he couldn't say no. He was... entranced, almost. 'Not to mention she wasn't so bad looking herself,' he thought, his face heating up as he remembered just minutes earlier when they hugged goodbye, the way her chest pressed up against his own, her breath in his ear. She had a nice body and she knew it, that was for certain. And Sean could appreciate a nice set of tits as much as the next guy... but women were more than that. A _relationship_ was more than that.

'A relationship? Am I really thinking that...' His thoughts paused, wandering. The two of them got along well; there were no awkward pauses in their conversation this afternoon. He made her laugh, she made him laugh, not to mention she was able to keep up with his jabs and sarcasm, and dolling them out equally as much! Sean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "No time for this now! I've got work to do!"

Clicking into the game, he began his intro.

\- - - - -

It was around nine o'clock that Crystal got a ping on her phone from the Kik app. _Hey! :)_ flashed on the screen from the username jacksepticeye. Smiling, she reached for the phone, unlocking it and typing out a reply.

_Hey. :) Done recording?_

_Yep!!_

As Crystal was typing out her reply, her phone buzzed with another message. _I actually had to start over a few times, because I couldn't concentrate_ the message read. Curiosity peaked, Crystal deleted her original message, opting for something a little more... flirty.

_Oh? Couldn't get me out your head long enough? ;)_

The reply back took longer than his other messages, Crystal wondering if she may have stepped over a line too soon. They were on friendly terms, right? Would flirting after talking for only a day be too soon? He did know that she found him attractive, so surely it mustn't be TOO out there...

_Maaaaaaaaybe_ came the reply and Crystal stared at her screen for a few moments, feeling her stomach start to flip. This... this was a good sign! Crystal couldn't help but kick her feet up and down on the bed slightly, but quickly composed herself. After all, nothing was set in stone and she didn't want to get too carried away over something that might be nothing. And besides, she still needed to ask him the most important question.

_Since we're on the subject of me, I have to ask... you don't have a girlfriend do you?_ Yes it was a silly question to ask and yes she felt silly asking it. But if she was going to try and pursue a relationship with him (which was already a bad idea, but screw it, Crystal was full of bad ideas), she needed to make sure he was single before really going at it. It wasn't her first time around the block; Crystal couldn't even count how many times she found someone she wished to date, only to realize he had a girlfriend and was just looking for some side-fling hook-up. Jack didn't seem like that type of guy (she made him blush just by what she was wearing, for goodness sake!) but still... better to be safe than sorry. You never know how a person truly acts behind closed doors, a lesson Crystal models herself in life all too well with the job she's chosen.

_No, I do no have a girlfriend_ came his reply almost instant, Crystal quickly typing out a witty reply as her response.

_Good. It breaks my heart when the cute ones are jerks :(_

_If there was anything used to describe me, jerk would be the last thing LOL!_

_Hmm, such an ego... Maybe I still picked wrong after all ;)_

_That winky face at the end makes me think otherwise_

Heart thumping, Crystal knew this lead-up anywhere. _What does it make you think?_ she asked, wondering how he would approach her question. He could be serious or he could be silly. Or he could just say 'fuck it, let's stop beating around the bush and sext already'. Well... a girl could dream, couldn't she?

_It makes me think you'd still be into me even if I was a jerk_ was his reply back; the safe route. Crystal couldn't fault him for not wanting to flirt. She moves faster than most people, after all.

_What can I say? Girls love the bad boys_ she responded, though what Jack replied back with stunned her.

_Who says you have to be a jerk to be bad? ;)_

'Did... did he really just send that?' she thought to herself, staring at her phone. When Jack was flirty... it sent shivers down her spine. Now, she couldn't imagine him being "truly" bad, but she _could_ see him as being dominant... aggressive... It made her loins curl with want. Crystal didn't categorize herself as a dom or sub - there were days where she preferred to be dominant and other days where she wanted to be submissive. And something about that happy-go-lucky man suddenly turning dark while in bed... turned her on like no tomorrow. She wondered if she could prod that side of him out via text?...

_I can't see you ever being bad... I think you'll have to prove it_

_I can't_

_Why not?_

_You're not in front of me bent over_

Oh. OH! Well then... Toes curled, Crystal continued. _That sounds nice. Doggy style is my favorite position ;)_

_Mine is when a woman fucking rides me_

_Oh baby, what I've got in store for you then... I'll make you scream~_

_I like the sound of that. Plus I'll be able to grab at those huge tits of yours_

_You kept staring at them all afternoon..._

_It's hard not to when you flaunt them_

_What can I say? I know my tits are amazing ;)_

_Hell yeah they are!_

_Want to see them up close?_ There was a pause. Longer than usual. They had been soft-core sexting, or at least to Crystal it was soft (not nearly as graphic as she tends to get). She wondered if sending a picture would be too much; maybe they really were just flirting with words that had no meaning behind them.

Then, a message. _Pic for pic?_ it read. Crystal smiled, before moving to roll off her bed in order to stand in the light of the bathroom. She loved this game, mostly because she always "won" (if there even is winning, in a sense). She tugged her sleep shirt off, staring at herself and her naked chest in the mirror. It wasn't like she had 'porn star-eque' breasts; in fact, she's refused corrective surgery of any kind on her body. But she was blessed with a naturally well-endowed chest: 34D. She cupped her breasts, squeezing the tender flesh between her fingers, debating on whether she should tease him with a bra or not. But if she showed him her chest fully, that would mean she would get a full view of his naked chest? He might try to cop out by having some sort of undershirt on if she sends him a pic of her with a bra on.

'What the hell,' she thought, wrapping an arm across her chest, under her breasts and pushing them up so that they were resting on her arm. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how her nipples were already getting hard not only from the cold but from the thought that she would be sending a picture of this to Jack.

Holding her phone up, she angled it up so that it caught her face and breasts only, smiling with teeth being shown as she looked at how hot she seemed. Pressing her thumb on the circle button, it took the picture, Crystal immediately clicking back on the picture in order to look it over, deeming it okay to send before opening back up at app and adding the picture attachment. _Hope you like what you see_ she added as well, sending it before moving to put her shirt back on and climbing back into the hotel bed.

The response was one word: _Fuck_

Blushing, Crystal moved to type out something in reply but she was interrupted by a picture being sent to her. It was Jack. Shirtless. He was standing up as well, the angle about the same as her picture. His smile was more of a smirk, closed lips as blue eyes stared straight into the camera. His chest was slim but it was muscular, his stomach toned and arms flexing. The rim of his boxers were just peeking through the bottom of the picture, causing Crystal to gulp. _I don't even compare_ was what he sent along with the picture, Crystal deleting what she was originally going to say. To hell with semantics; they were past that by now. After all, she just sent him a picture of her boobs and he not only reciprocated but complimented her chest.

_I'd love to scratch my nails all over that chest of yours while I ride you_

_How good do you ride?_

_I'd do all the fucking for you baby. That way you have all your strength for later_

_For when I'm fucking you doggy-style?_

Rubbing her thighs together, Crystal couldn't help but type out her honest thoughts. _Jack I'm so fucking horny right now_

_Me too_

_I'd really like for you to be fucking me instead of my toy_

_You're going to masturbate?_

_Yeah. Are you?_

_I'm already stroking my cock LOL_

Crystal couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that; of course he couldn't help but add in some humor, even at a time like this.

_So is your cock as big as your subscriber count?_ Crystal asked, a smirk forming on her lips as she sent the message, free hand moving down to softly stroke her nether regions through the fabric of her panties. She could already feel herself becoming wet due to their messages.

_You know it baby ;)_ came his response quickly back.

_So what are you thinking of right now?_

_How I'd love for that mouth of yours to be wrapped around my dick_

_You know I'm known for my blowjobs... And I'm guessing with that loud mouth of yours that you love to eat out?_

_Baby Imma fucking expert at that!_

"Mmm fuck..." Crystal moaned out, closing her eyes as she imagined the feeling of his mouth on her instead of her hand. Instead of typing out a response, she chose to take another picture instead, one of her from the stomach up, showing off her breasts once more as she arched her back, mouth open slightly as she continued to pleasure herself while taking the picture. The result looked absolutely pornographic (a fitting response given her profession). _I'm so close with just the thought of you touching me_ was the caption of the picture, Crystal tossing her phone down on the bed to become lost in the wave of her oncoming orgasm.

She heard it buzz as she pushed her fingers deeper in, curling them so that they hit her sweet spot, gasping out in pleasure as she flicked her thumb over her clit, seeing Jack's face buried between her legs behind closed eyelids as she rode out her orgasm.

After the waves had ebbed, she pulled out her fingers, panting as she reached over with her other hand to fumble for her phone. On her screen were two messages from Jack, one a response to her picture: _That's so incredibly fucking hot_ , and the other just a message, probably due to the fact that she had yet to respond back after some time: _I'm so close_

_Sorry. Was so close to my orgasm, I just had to finish it. But if I was there, I'd already have you finished off Jackaboy ;)_

_Mind helping me then? ;)_

Crystal smiled, despite feeling gross and sticky due to the afterglow of her orgasm. _You'd rather me be sucking or riding?_

_Ride meh baby!_

_I'd have your cock buried so deep inside me you'll be begging to orgasm_

Her phone went silent after that, Crystal sitting up with a groan as she moved back to the bathroom in order to wash her hands, returning back to bed to see a new message, it simply reading _That was amazing_

_I know. It makes me wish I had you in front of me_

_Me too_

Crystal felt her heard flutter slightly at the words on the screen. However, when she looked at the clock, she saw that through their messages and shenanigans that it was already past one in the morning. And she had a photo shoot to get to in less then eight hours. _As much as I'm loving talking to you, I have to be up early in the morning. So I need to call it a night_

_Alright. I hope you have sweet dreams!_

_They'll all be about you baby ;)_

Crystal didn't dare look at her phone after that, immediately flipping it over and setting it upside-down on the nightstand, lest she try to start a round two with Jack. Pushing herself under the covers, she turned off the light, snuggling in and falling asleep to the thought of wondering if Jack really orgasm like he said he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! The part that happens in the summary!!!_ **
> 
> **_... Oops. Did I spoil it for you? Sorry ;P_ **
> 
> **_Also, sorry this chapter took longer than the others._ **

# Chapter 4

\- - - - -

The next week was filled with Kik messages between Crystal and Jack, most of the night sessions ending with sexting. Due to her being scheduled for another shoot (that ended up lasting two days), she only got to actually talk to Jack in person once more since their last encounter and, although it wasn't awkward for her, she could tell that Jack was nervous and blushing, no doubt due to knowing what she looked like underneath all her clothes.

\- - - - -

"You know, you're really cute when you blush," Crystal commented, leaning forward slightly to see if his cheeks were able to turn even darker, smirking when she was able to succeed. They were seated next to one another on a bench in a park; they had just been wandering aimlessly, talking, before deciding to sit down, Crystal taking the opportunity to see just how close she could get.

"Psh!" Jack said, rolling his eyes as he tried to tug his beanie down farther over his head. "I'm not blushing... I'm just burning up cause I've got such a fine lookin lady sittin next to meh!" he played off, rolling his shoulders back in order to do the cliche 'stretch to place your arm around the girl' maneuver. However, what Crystal wasn't expecting was for his grip to slip down farther than her shoulder, wrapping around her mid-section in order to tug her more snug against his own body, staring down at her with a smirk of his own.

"Oh..." Crystal said, tip-toeing fingers of one hand up his chest until they were cradling the side of his face, messing slightly with the stubble that graced his chin. "I was wondering if you were just all talk; seems I was wrong."

And for a moment, things were silent. Crystal knew this sensation anywhere; the moment right before the kiss. That hesitant feel in the air, as the two stared at one another, ice into ocean blue eyes, before she pulled him forward with the grip she had on his face into a kiss. It was a soft, closed-mouth kiss, to test the waters, before she felt Jack's other arm come up to grip at her own cheek, deepening the kiss as he pushed back for seconds.

And then thirds.

Crystal felt like her head was spinning, her hand moving under his beanie in order to feel how soft his hair was, massaging slightly at his skull as she let Jack take control of the kiss. He wasn't too forceful, like he was trying to eat her face, but his kisses were strong. Like this feeling was building up and had finally begun to release, as he pulled back slightly in order for them to break for air. "I'm a man more of action than of talk," he whispered lowly, as if he didn't dare to move father away from her lips. Crystal could appreciate a man that was addicted to her. After all, he wasn't that bad of a kisser, and she was already craving another round of skin-to-skin contact.

"Oh, are you now? Let's see then," she whispered back like it was a challenge, before the two collided once more.

\- - - - -

That was over two days ago, and Crystal could still feel her lips tingle when she thought back to the moment. However, their messages now were less than flirty, as she sent the dreaded _My flight back to the USA is tomorrow_ message.

His response back was just a sad face, and she bit her lip in worry. Of course she knew their fun had to come to an end eventually, but still! He was hot and she hasn't even fucked him yet, goddamn it! And it's not like they hadn't talked about doing it; she had even playfully explained through text that she would have to see proof that he's clean before she even thought about it, and the man went out the next day to the doctor's just to get the paperwork! So obviously he was into it as much as she was. And Crystal refused to leave without... without SOMETHING!

It seemed Jack's thinking was along the same lines as hers, for he sent her another message before she could even respond, it saying: _Can you come over today?_

Crystal stared at it, shell-shocked. Jack was a popular YouTuber, one she wouldn't expect would just allow people over to his house willy-nilly. She for sure doesn't allow very many people into her house, and her channel isn't even that big! However, she wasn't planning on passing up a golden opportunity like this, quickly texting back: _Yes, of course! How soon do you want me?_

_Right now?_

Crystal looked at the time on her phone. It was nearly six o'clock at night; her flight was leaving out around nine in the morning the next day, but she could sleep on the plane if need be. Everything was all packed up for the most part; she basically lived out of her suitcase the past two weeks (and by now it was stuffed full of new outfits for her to make OOTD videos when she got back to LA). _No problem_ she texted back before receiving his address. It was a good bit away from her hotel room, about fifteen minutes, Crystal quickly texting out the need for a cab as soon as she got his address. Now all it did was leave her time to decide what she wanted to wear over there. Something sexy but not too 'out there'.

She already had on the perfect bra and panty set, matching dark navy blue, and she quickly put on a zebra-striped dress, the material tight over her chest and ending right at her thighs. She pulled out some blue booties in order to match up her attire, along with a few swipes of red lip gloss and some eyeliner.

Heading out of the hotel, she jumped into her cab, bouncing her knees nervously as the drive there slowly became closer and closer. Until finally the cab stopped, Crystal paying the appropriate amount before stepping out, her Coach bag hanging off her arm. He lived in an apartment complex (which she figured as much), heading towards his numbered door before stopping and knocking on it.

A few moments passed before she heard the door unlock, revealing itself to be Jack from behind it. "Hey!" he said, smiling big at her.

"Hey." Crystal said back, a smile on her face as well as Jack stepped back some in order to let her come inside.

His apartment was nice and quaint, the door to the front leading into the living room, with the kitchen just off to the left. There was a hallway leading farther back, to which Crystal assumed was to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Jack led the two of them to the living room, both of them taking a seat on the couch. "So why did you want me to come over?" Crystal asked, watching as Jack shifted nervously beside her.

"Well, this is awkward..." Jack mumbled, running a hand through his neon green hair, staring off into the distance before turning back to face her. "But Imma just come out and say it! I like ya a lot Crystal and I've had a lot of fun with you. We get along well and I know it's not ideal or even smart but..."

Her heartbeat blocked out the rest of Jack's words, as she couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he going to try a relationship with her? From across the world?! Of course Crystal had wanted him to ask that but she knew how outlandish it sounded... She was never one for long-distance relationships to begin with and she figured Jack wasn't either but he was right. The two of them got along great and if they both put in the effort... It's not like she didn't have extra money to come visit him, and she was sure with how many subscribers he had that the same went for him.

"You know how crazy you sound right?" Crystal asked him, Jack letting out a laugh at her words.

"Of course! I meet you and two weeks later I want to try dating you? I sound out of my mind! But...it doesn't look like you're rejecting the idea?"

"Why would I? You're fucking fine as hell. Plus we do get along so well like you mention. But a long-distance relationship takes a lot of work." Crystal paused to lick her lips, thinking over her next words carefully. "And trust. Are you...we ready for that?"

Jack nodded, his face one of absolute seriousness. She has never seen this look on his face before, and it thrilled her to know he would be so dedicated to her. Crystal was a loyal lover. She hadn't been in an actual relationship since she started her profession, but her last relationship ended terribly, with being cheated upon. Crystal honored loyalty and trust above all else in her relationship and she could already feel how determined Jack was, and could be, to her.

"I am if you are." He stated clearly, one hand reaching for her own, his hand warm as it squeezed her own slightly.

Alright. It was time for now or never.

"Okay so besides the long-distance, there's something else you need to know before we make this official."

Jack's eyebrows pulled together, racking his brain for anything else that might hinder their relationship before it even started. "Alright... are you secretly a murderer or something?" Jack asked, laughing.

"No," Crystal laughed back, smiling as she watched Jack's face scrunch together in joy at the hilarious thought. She paused, waiting until she was staring back into his eyes, searching them for any doubt. Any worry. There was none yet, but she knew as soon as she said it, he would back out. Still, he was attractive as all hell, so she was gonna go for it. She opened her mouth to speak.

"... I'm a porn star."

Jack blinked once, pulling back from her slightly in order to stare more clearly at her, one eyebrow arched up in surprise and confusion. "What?" He chuckled out. Like most people she told, he didn't quite believe her at first.

"I told you I'm an actress? Well, I didn't want to say for what until I knew this might go somewhere... I'm an actress in adult films, Jack."

"Woah woah woah wait... You're serious?" Jack asked, waving his hands in front of his face, looking at Crystal as if she had grown two heads. Crystal merely nodded her head, her own face twisting into one of confusion as he started to laugh. "Oh my God, no wonder you're so fucking attractive!" Jack laughed out, his eyes crinkling shut in joy.

Crystal laughed lightly herself, trying to keep the situation from taking a nasty turn. "Yeah. I'm an actually a YouTuber as well."

"You're shitting me!" Jack accused her with a smile, Crystal responding with one of her own.

"Nope! I really wanted to tell you about it too, but I'm very open with being a porn star on it and I didn't want you to find out that way."

"Why didn't you just tell me?!" Jack asked, and though he raised his voice, he didn't appear to be angry with her. If anything, his loud voice just accentuated his surprise over this whole ordeal.

Crystal raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm over here trying to date you. Do you think it would have been wise to tell you that I'm a porn star the second I met you?"

"Well you're pretty blunt about everything else," Jack mumbled, his voice growing deeper with the action. Crystal rubbed her thighs together against the couch.

"You better stop with the sexy voice Jack, because as much as I'd love to be fucking your bones right now, we need to get this figured out."

Jack stopped, a deep red blush blooming over his cheeks, his eyes gazing down over her outfit, lingering on her cleavage for longer than necessary. Jack licked his lips, taking in a breath. "I'm not really sure how to take it, ta be honest with ya." He raised his gaze to hers, his eyes looking as confused as he probably felt. Crystal knew the feeling all too well. Dating a porn star? It's incredibly unheard of. Some people also see it as where their partner can just cheat on them anytime they like. It takes a strong trusting relationship to be able to work through that.

Crystal would work for that type of relationship... but she had no idea if Jack would do the same.

"You know how you play video games for a living, but you still play video games in your free time? That's how it is for me. Yes, I make movies where I have sex with people. But it's my _job_. I know some people can't distinguish the difference between personal and professional life, but trust me when I tell you that I would NEVER have sex with a coworker outside of work if I was in a committed relationship."

Jack merely raised an eyebrow, and Crystal had to roll her eyes at that. "You can't fault a person for having sex while they're single Jack."

"No, I can't," he responded with a laugh. "And knowing how serious you are with not catching anything, you're probably just as serious in a relationship."

"I know it will be tough, being halfway across the world from each other. But I _promise_ you that it's only my job and nothing else." Crystal stared into his eyes, Jack breaking the first to break contact with a shaky sigh.

"It's crazy to think that I trust you so early on... but I do." He sighed, before meeting her eyes once more. "Let's try it."

Crystal couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face, leaning forward to cup Jack's cheek lightly as she pecked him on the lips. "And who knows, if this turns into something more serious, I might end up retiring from the business."

Jack grinned against her lips, moving to wrap an arm around her waist, tugging her in closer against his side. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, not right now, obviously. I can't compromise my livelihood just for a man! That's naive." The two laughed, and Crystal felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her heart. It was actually happening; she was going to be dating Jacksepticeye! But she still had other plans to fulfill before the night was over.

"Regardless, I think it's time to christen the new relationship; that way you won't forget about me so soon." Crystal smirked against his lips, teeth jutting out to nibble at the stubble that graced his chin, her heartbeat quickening when she felt his shaky intact of breath.

"I don't think there's any way I could ever forget about you," Jack whispered lowly, his hands unsure of what to do, but that was fine. Crystal had already decided long ago that she would be one in control tonight.

Jack was about to get fucked in a way he never has.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_All I can say is smut smut smut ahoy yo!_ **

# Chapter 5

\- - - - -

The first time having sex with someone that you've been sexting is always an enthralling experience. As Crystal and Jack kissed on the couch, it progressively got more and more dirty. Soft kisses turned deeper, Jack's tongue begging for entrance as Crystal let him explore her mouth, hearing his heated groans as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on the duel-colored strands.

She pulled back, sucking on his bottom lip some, hearing him whisper out, "Fuck" as she started to move her way down his jawline, peppering it with little kisses and love nips.

As she made her way lower, biting and sucking on his neck, she could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest. Her hand grazed across the front of his jeans and his hips bucked slightly at the sensation. "So how do you want to do it? And where? Do you want to undress me or for me to give you a show?" she asked into the crook of his neck, before giving a particularly hard suck.

Suddenly, she felt Jack's hands in her hair, pulling her away. She let him, letting out a moan at the sensation. "N-Not there... Not where the camera can see." He gasped out, shuddering slightly, his face heated and lips swollen.

"Aww, embarrassed of me already?" Crystal cooed, watching as Jack averted his eyes from her, staring at the back of the couch. Uh oh. Crystal instantly lightened up on the banter, gently cupping his face. "Hey. I understand, so don't feel bad." She kissed him on the lips, knowing she was forgiven when she felt him return the gesture. They had just gotten together nearly five minutes ago; she knew he wouldn't be running off to tell his fans anytime soon. And at the same time, he didn't seem like the kind to have one-night stands and Crystal was pretty sure her fans knew that too.

"Let's go back to my room," he said under his breath, his voice deeper, sending chills down Crystal's spine.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head before standing up off the couch. Suddenly, her backside was assaulted with a slap. Turning around, she could only gasp at Jack's cheeky grin. "Did you just slap my ass?" she questioned, watching as Jack stood up as well.

"How could I not when it's staring right at me?" he said before Crystal tugged on his hoodie, pulling him closer.

"Trying to be a fuckin bad boy huh?" Crystal whispered before smashing her lips onto his, her tongue forcibly pushing its way into his mouth to tangle with his, pulling away before he had a chance to respond and leaving him breathless. "I'm about to show you how good fucking can be."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her against his side as he began to lead them down the hall. "I can't wait," he all but growled out into the side of her neck as he placed sloppy open-mouthed kisses there, opening up one of the doors to reveal his bedroom. Crystal didn't bother looking around; she was only in there for one thing and that was the bed.

Once she spied it, she removed herself from Jack's grasp, strutting her way over to it, bending over at the waist in order to gently press down on the mattress, feeling how soft it was. The mattress was harder than her own at home (Crystal liked the feeling of being swallowed by a cloud) but she wasn't picky. In fact, this would do the job just fine. Feeling fingers gently trail up the side of her thighs, she stood back up fully to feel Jack envelope her from behind, his hands roaming up higher before encircling her waist. Pulling a hand up, she grasped for Jack's chin behind her, whispering, "Lay down."

Turning around in Jack's arms, she grabbed at his hoodie, before tugging them around so that they were switched places and Jack was against the bed. With a simple push, Jack let himself fall back on the bed, leaning up on his elbows so he could fully see her. "Am I gonna get a show?" he chuckled, his eyes unabashedly roaming up and down her form.

Crystal smiled back at him, before slowly turning around so that her back was facing him, pulling her hair over one shoulder as her hands reached around for the zipper on her dress, softly pulling it down, the only sound in the room being her dress coming undone. Once the zipper was down as far as it could go, she let the material fall off her body, leaving her in her matching navy blue bra and panty set. Turning back around to face Jack, she let her hands roam over her stomach and breasts, watching his eyes trace the motion. "A lot better in person than in picture, huh?" she whispered, laughing softly as Jack tried to remember to close his mouth. Moving closer, Crystal climbed on the bed as well, crawling over Jack's body and situating herself on his waist, her hands greedily heading under his hoodie and shirt, pushing the material up. "Why don't you take this off?" she cooed softly, leaning back so Jack so lean forward more and tug both of the fabrics up and off his head, chucking them to the side somewhere.

He was shirtless and he never looked better, Crystal's hand eagerly fondling his pecs and abs, tracing every line, dip, and detail, trying to ingrain it in her mind. She leaned forward to kiss him, their kisses wet and sloppy, sucking on his bottom lip as his tongue tried to tangle with hers. Her fingers nimbly found his nipples, rubbing gentle circles around them until the nubs were hard enough to softly pinch and twist. "Jesus fucking Christ," Jack gasped out, breaking the kiss as he rolled his head back, giving Crystal access to his chin, kissing it and under it, before moving down his neck with gentle bites, remembering his plea not to leave any marks.

As she moved her way down his chest, her kisses became more harsh, moving to his nipple as she sucked hard at it, her tongue lapping over it, flicking the nub, feeling Jack as his fingers gripped into the comforter below him. As she let go of his nipple and made her way to the other, she looked up at Jack, seeing his cheeks red with heavy pants as he stared down at her, feeling the arousal through his jeans. "Ever had someone mess with your nipples before?" she asked, swishing her butt side to side as she ground her front into his erection, her mouth taking the other nipple hostage.

"N-Never, fuck!" Jack moaned out beneath her, his dick throbbing against the condensed fabric. Crystal loved how he was so passive, letting her do whatever she wanted to his body. He wouldn't regret this decision to let her lead; in fact, Crystal was so confident in her abilities that this would probably be the best night he's ever had in his life.

Letting go, she sat back up on his lap. "Wanna do it to mine now?" she asked seductively, eyes half-lidded as she stared down into his cloudy blue. His lips parted, licking them as he stared back, Crystal taking his response as a 'yes'. "God, you're so fucking sexy," she sighed out, moving her hands behind her back in order to unclasp her bra.

"You're telling me," Jack mumbled under his breath, his tone deep and filled with lust, watching as her bra fell away, revealing her lush, perky breasts. She leaned forward, ass in the air, letting her breasts dangle down as she moved them closer to Jack's face, the man eagerly taking one breast in each hand, molding the flesh between his fingers. "Fuck, they're so soft... and big..." he whispered, leaning upwards in order to place a soft kiss on the underside of her left breast.

Her breasts more than overflowed his hands, Jack expertly rolling and massaging them, making his way to her nipples, grabbing each one between his thumb and index finger. "Aah!" Crystal cried out, feeling him experiment by twisting them slightly, watching as she wiggled her ass in the air. "Yes, harder!"

"God, you're kinky as fuck," Jack marveled, but his touches turned more aggressive, pinching and twisting each nipple and pulling at them, his erection growing more uncomfortable with her mewls of pleasure at the sensation.

"Baby, if you think this is kinky, then you haven't seen nothing yet," Crystal sighed out, before groaning at the feel of his wet tongue tracing the side of her breast, one hand letting go of her nipple as he let his mouth replace it, sucking harshly on the teat, his other hand never letting up on its aggression. "Oh fuck!" she cried out, Jack's tongue flicking the nipple, his teeth lightly nibbling on it. Crystal ground her breast into his face, one hand moving to run through his hair, her grip on his strands tight.

"God, fuck," Jack rumbled, mouth detaching from her breast, leaving a trail of saliva as he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

Crystal couldn't help the moans leaving her body as he did so, feeling his free hand travel down his backside in order to slap at her ass. "Oh yes!" she moaned, Jack growling beneath her as he spanked her ass again, before pushing it down to grind it against his erection. He popped the breast free from his mouth before attacking the side of her neck, sucking deeply and biting, only getting more turned on when her grip on his hair increased.

"Fuck, I want you right now," he groaned, letting go of her neck in order to smother her mouth in a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

"I love how aggressive you're getting, but remember that I'm in control tonight baby," she whispered back, biting on his lower lip before jumping off of him. "Take off your pants and get ready." Crystal stared, her eyes hungrily watching as Jack quickly undid his belt, unzipping his pants in record time and pulling them and his boxers down, finally freeing up his erection. It bobbed before pulsating, the veins on it bulging, the tip red with blood. He was big, and Crystal already knew this due to the pictures; what he made up for in size he had with girth, and Crystal loved thick penises more than the long, slender ones. Plus he was uncircumcised, which made for more pleasure on both sides. She just couldn't help herself, as Jack rolled onto his side to dig through his bedside table for a condom, Crystal crawled back over him, taking hold of his dick by the base and placing her mouth over the tip, swallowing him up in one gulp, feeling his dick start to go down her throat.

"Ugh!" Jack groaned, his dick twitching in response to sudden feeling, Crystal's tongue getting to work as it lapped around the side of his dick as much as it could, pulling her head back up it some as she started to lightly bob up and down, one hand holding it down at the base in order to pull back the foreskin to reveal the tip. "Crystal, fuck..." Jack trailed off, his body collapsing back onto the bed, the pleasurable feeling of being so deep down her throat almost overwhelming in sensation.

She pulled away with a grin, snatching the condom from his grasp as she opened it and slid the latex down the length of his dick. "Ready for me baby?" she cooed, pushing her panties down her legs, Jack pulling her in for a kiss as his answer as she positioned herself and slowly sunk down onto him, the natural lubrication from her making entrance easy.

"Oh fuck," Jack gasped out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his body thrusting up inside her in order to be fully sheath. Crystal let out a moan of her own as well, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his size. Once he was fully inside, the two stayed like that for a moment, Crystal gently rocking back and forth against his hips, watching Jack's facial expressions contort. Riding a guy didn't necessarily give Crystal as much pleasure as her partner, but she could still come. However, she was more concerned with Jack, and making sure this would be a night he would never forget.

Crystal leaned forward, resting her weight on her elbows, using her lower body to thrust in and out, Jack's dick curving up within her and reaching as far back as it could go. "God damn!" he cursed, hands immediately grasping for her waist, cupping her ass as he let her ride him, leaning up to suckle on her chin, trying to get her to kiss him. Crystal immediately got the hint, leaning her head down as the two let their tongues tangle, Crystal stopping her rhythm for a moment in order just to grind down onto him, feeling his dick pulsate inside her.

"Mmm... you wanna take control babe?" Crystal asked, separating their lips slightly, letting Jack take her lower lip into his mouth to suck on it, feeling his grasp on her ass grow tighter.

"Hold on baby," he growled out, before pumping his dick in and out of her, the force of him slamming into her cervix pleasurable for them both. They both couldn't control their moans, Crystal burying her head into the crook of Jack's neck, letting her tongue loll out as she lapped at the skin there. "I'm close," he cried out, Crystal taking the memo and moving to sit back up on him, bouncing up and down against his dick.

She reached behind her and softly pulled at his balls, Jack barely having time to flick his thumb against her clit before he rolled his eyes into the back of his head, cumming with a guttural groan. The sound was so erotic, Crystal's own orgasm hit her so suddenly, she almost didn't realize that was the cause of it.

Rolling her head back, the two's thrusting slowed, the only sound left in the sound was harsh panting. Crystal moved to pull herself off of him, before collapsing on the bed next to him, pulling her hair out from under her so it wouldn't stick to her back. "How was it?" she asked, panting as she turned her head to look over at Jack.

"That... was fucking amazing," he panted back, running a hand over his face as he pushed his hair back, it sticking up in all sorts of ways.

Crystal heaved a long breath, satisfied with the results. "Great. I'm gonna run to the bathroom then." Pulling herself up and off the bed, she trotted out of the room, swishing her hips from side to side as she moved down the hall until she found the restroom, peeing and washing her hands after. She took a look in the mirror, seeing how her hair had transformed into 'sexy bed head' and ruffled it a little more just to make the appearance more outlandish. Moving back into Jack's bedroom, she saw that he must have also gotten up while she was gone, as the condom was thrown away and he had replaced boxers over him. He was still just staring up the ceiling, a fan on in order to try and cool himself down.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand over his stomach, Jack's eyes moving to glance down at her, his hand finding her own and intertwining their fingers. "Hey sexy," he called, causing Crystal to giggle and blush slightly. "You're really fucking good at sex."

"Well... it IS my job..." Crystal playfully said back, Jack laughing lightly at her response. "But hey, I've gotta get doing. My suitcase and stuff is back at the hotel..." Jack pouted at that, tugging on her hand slightly.

"Nooo," he whined, Crystal allowing him to tug her down so that she was laying part-way on his chest. "Stay here with me."

She chuckled, kissing his nose as she ran a hand through his green locks. "Sorry Jack, but our time is up for now. I'll send you lots of pictures though, so you won't forget about me." She winked, and reluctantly pulled herself up off him, standing up as she gathered her dress, slipping it back on and zipping it up. Palming her bra and panties, she stopped and turned back to look at Jack, who was now sitting up on his elbows, staring at her, having watched her gotten dressed.

"You know," she started, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Even though I can't stay here with you, maybe you can stay with me?..." She rolled her shoulders, pretending to think the idea over, looking over when she heard the bed move, holding back as laugh as she watched Jack struggle to put his pants back on.

"This is why you're the fucking smart one in the relationship," he said with a smile, not bothering to put a shirt on as he tugged the hoodie over his head, the two of them reaching for each others' hands as they practically raced out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Good news guys! This chapter is mostly Jack-centric!_ **
> 
> **_Also, I'm sure some of you have been wondering why sometimes I'll call him Jack and other times it will be Sean. If it's dealing with just him being alone/by himself, he's Sean, but if it deals with Crystal, it's Jack. Because as far as Crystal knows, Jack IS his real name. ;)_ **

# Chapter 6

\- - - - -

Sean let out a groan, stretching his arms above his head as he arched his back, moving to stand up from his seat. He had just finished recording and editing, and was overdue to move around lest he get frozen in place.

It had been two months since him and Crystal had gotten together, and so far it was going swimmingly. Except for the fact that nobody knew.

To be honest, Sean was scared to say anything, even to his friends. He knew he was just being silly, but he's never dated anybody with such a... a risque background! Although it's not without notice. His fans, sharp as always, noticed his change in behavior, noting that he somehow seemed... more happy, more energetic and upbeat in his most recent videos... his friends have noticed too. Sean just had to brush it off, simply saying he actually got a good night's sleep the night before, but he can only use that excuse so many times. And of course Crystal was supportive as always, letting him move at his own pace and not trying to push him to tell anyone. That fact probably soothed Sean more than he let on.

As he wandered into the kitchen, intent on grabbing something to eat from the fridge, a knock sounded on his door. Curious (and hoping it wasn't another fan who had found his address), Sean hesitantly went to the door, opening it up to reveal the postman. "Package for Jack McLoughlin?" the man asked, Sean nodding his head before being given the tablet to sign off for. The two traded, tablet for a small brown box, the postman telling him good day, Sean reciprocating before closing the door.

'Who would send me something?' Sean thought to himself, searching for a return address and seeing it was from Crystal. She hadn't said she was sending him anything... did that mean it was supposed to be a surprise? "No wonder it was labeled to Jack... almost thought it was from a fan," Sean mumbled to himself. Crystal has only recently just started watching his videos, and though plenty of his viewers knew that his real name was Sean, the majority called him Jack. Hell, even his closest friends would switch on and off from calling him Jack to Sean and back again. So it came as no surprise that Crystal was none the wiser to that. Then again, knowing her profession, Sean could only assume Crystal was an alibi for her and not her real name... so essentially they were both in the same boat.

Taking the package back to his recording room, Sean fumbled around for something to open it with, cursing under his breath as he trudged back into the kitchen to retrieve a knife. Making his way back, he sat down in his chair, rolling it to his empty desk where he filmed his Power Hour segments, placing the box on the desk as he cut the sides and top. Opening it up revealed a manila envelope covered in bubble wrap, with a handwritten letter on top. _So you don't forget about me~_ it read with a heart after the words, Sean pulling the piece of paper off of the bubblewrap and setting it to the side as he started to unwrap the envelope.

'How can I forget you?' Sean wondered, especially since they would Skype every few days or so; now that they were dating, there was no need for that Kik app. Mostly they chatted on Skype like you would if you lived in the same country and texted, international fees something neither of them wished to deal with. But once or twice a week, they would have a phone call, so the two could see one another. Sometimes these phone calls ran... rather risque, Sean thankful he no longer had roommates, since Crystal could get **loud**.

Opening the envelope, he pulled out what was inside... which were pictures. The top one was a full-body picture of Crystal wearing what looked to be a very form-fitting sweater dress. It was a maroon color, stopping right at her thighs, with his logo stitched in the middle of it: Septic Sam. One hand was on her hip, her legs bare of any leggings or tights, with nude wedges adorning her feet. She was smiling at the camera, smiling at _him_ , although Sean couldn't misplace the thought that he had seen this outfit on her before.

A quick check to her YouTube channel confirmed this: this was one of the outfits she wore in her latest video. It was an OOTD, featuring outfits based on some of her favorite YouTubers. The ones included were Markiplier, the Game Grumps, PBG, and himself. As he scanned through the video, he saw that this was a custom design she had commission; it was basically a one-of-a-kind! 'No wonder it fits her to a T...' he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair.

Sean watched her, but didn't follow her on any social media, just out of safety that no one would find out about his relationship with her until he deemed it. But that didn't mean that he didn't stalk his own girlfriend, as weird as that sounds. He watched her videos and looked up tweets from time to time, only making the mistake once of visiting her "official" page before quickly backspacing out of it, his face red as a tomato. It got very provocative very fast, and though Sean understood that it was her job, he wasn't mentally prepared to look at... that, and see how many other people have liked it and retweeted it.

Flipping through the pictures, the next one was a close-up of the picture before, showing off the sweater dress, but Sean could only concentrate on how creamy white her thighs looked. As he kept going however, the pictures seemed to get worse and worse.

A picture of her in a strapless push-up bra and panties, both of them a matching dark red.

A shot of her from behind, to show that the panties were really a thong, her looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

Without her bra on, cupping her breasts together and pushing them up.

Completely naked, legs spread, hands on her thighs as she bent forward.

Her laying down, the camera angled juuuuust perfectly to show off herself fingering her -

"SHE SENT THIS STUFF IN THE MAIL?!" Sean cried, pretty sure his face was burning hot, as he threw the pictures back into the box, pushing himself away from the desk. What if these didn't make it to him? What if some poor sap interrupted his mail and got these? They were so... so... raunchy! And truthfully, Sean didn't know how to handle it. If it was a nobody, and he was looking up porn, he would be all for it, but this was his GIRLFRIEND. And she sent them to him in the mail, so he wouldn't forget the way her body looked... Sean didn't want to admit that he was flustered due to the pictures, the fact that it seemed like it got hotter in the room somehow, the fact that his pants had grown very uncomfortable.

"Oh my God..." he groaned, before slowly wheeling himself back over to the box, picking up the last picture which was his girlfriend bent over in the doggy-style position, two fingers deep, her head thrown back in ecstasy.  "God, you're so fucking hot," he mumbled to the picture, his free hand palming his erection outside of his jeans without even thinking about it.

Dropping the picture, he moved back over to his computer, opening up Skype and sending her a message: _I got your package..._

A minute or two rolled by before she typed a response back. _Oh? Did you enjoy my surprise? ;)_

_You fucking nasty ass pervert_

_I'll take that as a 'yes baby please send me more'_

"Fuck man," Sean laughed out to himself, practically feeling the smirk that she most likely had on her face. _Why did you sent that to me?_ he asked, watching as she would type, stop, and then type again.

_Well... it IS my job to take sexy pictures... I figured I should give my boyfriend a first-hand taste of what he's missing... Plus I wanted to show off my cute sweater I got! Just for you~_

_Well you look fuckin amazing as always_

_I take it you liked them then?_

_It took me by fuckin surprise!! But yes... I love them :)_

Sean tapped his fingers against the keyboard, a devilish idea popping into his mind. Should he do it?... He really wanted to but he was worried about the backlash it would cause. And at the same time... he didn't care. Because damn it all if his girlfriend didn't look fine as hell. He was a man proud of the women in his life, a secret part of him wanting to flaunt off his woman just to show others what they couldn't have. He knew Crystal wouldn't mind; hell, it's practically her job to flaunt her body to others, not to mention the way she carries herself in public shows it. If anything, she would feel proud of him showing her off (he knows because she's told him as much).

But did he really want to come out with saying he had a girlfriend so soon into their relationship? Did he feel confident enough that their relationship would last? So far they were fine but this could also still just be the honeymoon phase... aah, damn it! The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became!

"Fuck it," he said to himself, opening up Twitter as he rolled back over to the box and pulled out his phone, snapping a shot of the one that was a close-up of her sweater dress, her head out of the picture but her body clearly defined; people would know he had a fine-lookin woman, that was for sure. He uploaded the picture with the caption: _My girlfriend is so fucking hot_ , refreshed his Twitter on his computer, and wasn't surprised to already see an influx of hearts and comments on it.

**Jack has a girlfriend? When did this happen?!**

**Oh my God, I love that outfit!**

**Yes...Yes she is. Great catch Jack.**

**Can't see her face but her body is A+ rocking.**

**Why did her face get cut out? Is it someone we know?**

**I want that dress where did she get it?!?!**

**Is that secretly Mark? #SeptiplierAway**

Sean got a kick out of some of them, face-palmed at a lot of them, but unsurprisingly, most of them were supportive of his new relationship. He knew he loved his community, this just proved how awesome they were. Another ping came from his computer, Jack clicking back on Skype to see Crystal had sent something new. _You posted it?_ she asked.

 _Well, what else am I supposed to do with sexy pictures of my girlfriend?_ he typed back, getting an instant response from Crystal.

 _Masturbate?_ Sean laughed, about to reply back with something witty, when she continued. _But seriously Jack... are you okay with this?_ she asked and Sean hesitated, his fingers hovering above the keys. Was he? It was too late otherwise; it was already on the Internet.

_I wouldn't have posted about it if I wasn't_

Sure, he didn't tag her. And he still didn't move to follow her on anything. He wasn't ready to fully admit who his girlfriend was... but just the fact that he had one would quell some of the questioning commentors on YouTube. _And I know you like yourself... but don't do anything?_ He sent it before he even realized he had typed it, fear icing his veins. He didn't want to seem like he was offending her intelligence; of course she would know not to do anything! But her response warmed his heart.

_Of course love~ <3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Since I started writing this story before it was wide-spread news that Mark had a girlfriend, he will be staying single in my story. Perhaps later on down the road I'll introduce Amy, but we'll see eh? ;)_ **

# Chapter 7

\- - - - -

"Jesus Sean, I still can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girl!" Mark exclaimed over his shoulder, moving to turn and walk backwards into his kitchen.

Sean simply rolled his eyes, following after his friend. Of course as soon as he had posted the picture to Twitter, his friends bombarded him on Skype, demanding to know why they didn't know sooner. If he was thinking ahead, he probably should have told them, _then_ posted the picture, but he uh... wasn't quite in the right "mindset" after seeing what she sent him. But they weren't truly mad, just more surprised than anything. And of course they were happy for him, joking that they didn't believe for a second his change in attitude was due to him "sleeping".

Only problem was, even his friends didn't know that Crystal was a porn star.

Sean didn't know how to bring it up! It's not like he could just be like, "So hey, by the way, my girlfriend's job is porn and she's basically very upfront about it on her YouTube channel." Well, he could... and he knew his friends would support him, but he didn't want them to judge her just based on her job. Like she told him, it was just a job. It didn't define her as a person or how she was actually like. But thankfully, he hadn't really gotten questioned much regarding her.

It has been a couple of more months since the initial Twitter post, some fans still trying to figure out who the mystery girl was but most were just happy that he was happy. And he had finally gotten some free time in order to come to LA and visit. Crystal was, of course, overjoyed to hear that he would be visiting, especially when he mentioned it would be for an entire week. Mark opened up his home with welcoming arms, a gesture Sean was grateful for, considering he knew how much Crystal cherished her privacy. She had relayed to him that she could count on one hand the number of people that knew where she lived, and had come to visit. And Sean wasn't expecting a boyfriend of hers for four months to have that privilege.

"Thank you again Mark, for letting meh stay with you. I really appreciate it man," Sean said, taking the water bottle that Mark offered him from the fridge. "But um... I guess I should tell you some things about Crystal before she comes over." Mark said it was okay for his place to be a neutral ground for them to meet again, so he had sent the information to her, Crystal replying that she would be over in the afternoon.

"Yeah man, I hardly know anything about her," Mark said, pulling out one of the bar stools in order to sit on it, Sean doing the same.

"Well..." Sean started out, rubbing his hands together under the counter. "For starters, she doesn't yet know that my real name is Sean."

"So don't call you that?" Mark interrupted, chuckling when the Irishman shook his head. "Can I ask why?"

"She doesn't go by her real name either... so I just want to wait until we're more comfortable before I drop something like that," Sean explained before continuing. "She's very, uh." He laughed. "Loud. Perfect for me, right? She says it like it is, so I guess try not to be surprised?"

Mark's thoughtful gaze chewed at Sean's insides. Could he trust his friend not to freak out with the information? "She's also, uh... she's also a porn star." Sean spit out the words as fast as he could, before running his hands over his face in an attempt to straighten out his signature paperboy cap. Mark laughed, and Sean recognized it. It was the same awkward laugh he had made when Crystal told him.

"Ha ha... come again?" Mark asked, leaning his forearms on the counter. "You said she's a... what? A porn star?"

Sean rested his elbows on the counter, cradling his face in them, clearly embarrassed. "I know. Fuckin crazy right?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Sean tried to use any deep breathing exercises he knew in order to get the blood to go anywhere besides in his face. "Holy shit..." he heard his friend say under their breath, breaking his gaze from his palms to see Mark's shocked expression, jaw slacked as it was left partly open. "You're serious?"

"Would I fucking lie about something like this?" Sean questioned his friend, Mark turning to stare into his living room, trying to process the information.

When he turned back, his dark eyebrows were pulled together. "Dude..." Sean's instantly recognized the tone.

"Stop it," he butted in. "I know."

"Are you sure that you're... you know, _okay_ with that?" his friend continued, concern clearly laced in his words. And understandably, also doubt.

"We've talked about this. It was made clear before we even decided to pursue dating. It's just her job and her job doesn't affect her outside of work." Sean paused before deciding to use the same metaphor she used on him. "It's like how we play games for a living, but we can still play games in our free time, and the two activities feel different from one another? The same goes for her."

"Sean. I trust you, alright? But you're my friend and I'm just worried about you..."

"I know you are, and thank you. But just... don't judge her before you get to know her? I know it sounds bad, and it looks bad, but it's really not." A pause, and then. "But don't tell anyone else? Word of mouth can make things go downhill real fast."

Mark chuckled. "Oh, trust me. My lips are sealed. They probably wouldn't believe me, even if I tried."

Sean laughed as well, agreeing with him. "You're probably right about that."

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, echoing through into the kitchen. "You wanna get that?" Mark asked Sean, seeming to know that it was probably for him, Sean hopping down off of the stool and jogging his way over to the door.

Unlocking it and opening the door, Jack sucked in a breath, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. There was Crystal, standing on the other side, wearing a deep V-neck blouse that showed off her assets VERY much so, black jeaned booty shorts, and knee-high boots, her long hair curled in soft waves. "Jack!" Crystal called, slinging her purse farther down her arm so that she could place it on the ground as she moved in for a hug.

"Crystal!"Jack eagerly called back, accepting her embrace as he wrapped his own arms around her. "What are you wearing? You're gonna freeze your arse off!" he commented, placing his hands on her ass as he did so and giving a squeeze.

She scoffed in his ear. "Oh please. It's nearly the end of October, and still not even cold. I'm fine." She wiggled her ass in his grasp, grinding herself against his front, smirking when she heard his intake of breath. "I missed you," she whispered, pulling back slightly in order to cup his face, the two of them leaning forward in order to kiss, lips slanted against one another. Oh, how she missed the taste of him! It had been much too long, much too long indeed.

Breaking the embrace, Crystal bent back down in order to pick up her purse, Jack stepping to the side in order to let her fully in. "Probably should have closed the door before doing that," he said with a laugh as he shut the door, relocking it.

"Right. Don't need the fangirls knowing where Mark lives, much less seeing Jack's mystery girl," Crystal commented back playfully with a wink, walking into the living room in order to marvel at it. Mark had a big house, and never in her wildest dreams did Crystal ever expect to find herself within it. She wondered if he had roommates that lived with him; no doubt he could probably afford it on his own with the amount of subscribers he had that was bringing in money, but why would a guy like him want to live in such a big house by himself?

"So this is Jack's girlfriend," a new voice called from her right, Crystal turning her head to see Mark bound down the small steps that separated the kitchen from the living room, his red hair as bright as the sun. His step faltered slightly when she turned fully in order to look at him, his gaze dipping down her neck until he realized it and snatched it back up. Crystal only smirked at his reaction, inwardly laughing. Knowing that the great Markiplier found her chest alluring was as big a compliment as any.

"Indeed I am, though I do have a name of my own," Crystal said, holding out her hand in order to shake. "Pleasure to meet you in person Mark. The name's Crystal."

"Likewise," Mark said, grasping her hand in his own, noticeably more callous and warm than Jack's, due to his tanned skin. "Man, no wonder you're a pornstar!"

"Mark!" Jack hissed under his breath, eyebrows furrowed together in anger as Crystal flipped her hair over her shoulder, staring back at him.

"So he knows?" she asked, Jack letting out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, only him though. I haven't really gotten around to telling everyone else..." Jack mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Aww... you're so cute when you blush," Crystal cooed, placing a hand under his chin to tilt it up slightly, Jack letting out a scoff, mumbling out an excuse of it being hot in the room as he backed away from her touch. "But thank you for the compliment Mark," Crystal continued, changing directions as she moved back to facing him, cocking one hip out. "You know, you'd make a lot of money doing a porno with me... I've tried to convince Jack but of course he wants no part of it."

Mark let out a laugh, the same awkward laugh as earlier. "Noooooooo no, I don't think so. My body is much too flabby for that."

"Mark, you've got fifteen year-olds writing about how much your cock fills them up; I think you'll be fine," Crystal said, crossing her arms under her chest, and for once Mark was speechless, opening up his mouth like he was going to respond, but then he actually processed the words, and quietly shut his mouth, his ears turning as red as his hair as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Suddenly, Jack's loud laughter filled the room, the green-haired man bending over in joy. "See? I told you she was loud!" he laughed, causing Crystal to laugh as well, Mark soon joining in as the three's laughter filled up the emptiness of the house.

\- - - - -

"Shit man, she's hilarious." Mark laughed before settling down in his recording chair, Sean taking a seat next to him. The trio had spent a few hours, just shooting the shit with one another, before Mark proposed that Crystal stay the night here after learning that Sean didn't have access to seeing her place yet.

She agreed, before leaving to grab an extra set of clothes, promising to bring back dinner as well. This gave Mark and Sean enough time to record a couple of videos together. "I had a feeling you would find her hilarious," Sean agreed, leaning back in the chair as he stretched his arms over his head, hearing the joints pop with relief.

"So have you ever...you know." Mark nudged Sean in the shoulder, wagging his eyebrows for extra emphasis. Sean got the hint immediately, feeling the blush spread across his face.

"No. I tried...once. Got too nervous and exited the browser before clicking on anything." Sean rubbed his hands together in his lap, avoiding Mark's gaze. Hearing the keys on Mark's keyboard clack, Sean looked up in horror to see that Mark had typed his girlfriend's name into Google. "Shite man, what are you doing?!" Sean exclaimed, chair legs scraping against the floor as he wheeled himself back some.

"What dude? I want to see your girlfriend's work." Mark said over his shoulder, Crystal's website being the first search result to pop up, along with her YouTube channel and a Wiki article.

"Then look at her YouTube channel! Isn't this gonna be awkward as fuck?" Sean countered, watching as Mark ignored him and clicked on her pornographic website.

"Well it isn't like we're both gonna be jacking it." Mark chuckles as the screen quickly loaded to unfold her in all her glory. Both of their cheeks were red as at the top of the page was a gif of what was presumed to be her newest movie, herself bent over a wooden table ass-up, arms pulled and held behind her back by some guy as she was fucked. Over. And over. And over.

"S-Satisfied now?" Sean gasped out, unable to keep his eyes off how her breasts bounced back and forth, rubbing against the grain of the table. It was weird, sitting next to Mark and watching him see his girlfriend naked but he has to keep telling himself that millions of men have and it's not a big deal.

It's just embarrassing as fuck.

The doorbell made both of them jump out of their seats, Mark hastily exiting out of the browser, running a hand through his hair. "Wow, she's uh..." Mark paused, looking at Sean. "She's really something huh?"

\- - - - -

"Y'all did _what_?!" Crystal half-yelled, half-whispered, her face giddy as a smile spread from cheek to cheek. They were both on the bed in Mark's guest bedroom, where Jack was staying for the week, Crystal laying down on it on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth.

Jack was sitting on it cross-legged, trying hard to hold back laughter through his smiling teeth. "I told Mark to fookin stop and then next thing we know, we see you getting pounded!" Crystal smiled, throwing her face into a pillow as she laughed. "It was awkward as fuck sitting next to him with that on the screen."

"That's hilarious," Crystal said, rolling onto her side so that she was still facing Jack. "Did you tell him about my Twitter page?"

"I think he can find that one on his own," Jack replied before moving to lean down over her, caging his arms around her. "So you're just gonna allow anyone to see you getting fucked for free?" His tone was deeper now, more rumbly as he whispered it into her skin.

Crystal hummed her approval, arms moving up to cup his cheeks, thumbs rolling across the stubble on the sides of his face. "Jealous much?" she whispered-asked back. Even though her website is where she sold her movies, her manager did allow clips from her movies to be played on certain websites: Brazzers, PornHub, RedTube, etc.

"Jealous that it wasn't me." Jack kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped, one hand tugging on her hair, urging her mouth open wider. Crystal was surprised at Jack's aggression but wasn't against it, immediately submitting to him. She wanted to see just how bad he could be, and after showing him how good sex with her could be, she's ready to see how Jack will reciprocate the behavior. She ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him close as the two kissed, Crystal sucking on his tongue and wrapping her own around it.

"Sex in Mark's house? Kinky," she gasped out when he pulled away, biting down on her neck as his hands went to massaging her chest through her shirt.

"That should just make you fall even harder for me," Jack replied, voice muffled slightly as he pressed his lips to her collarbone, feeling her vocal cords vibrate with her chuckle of a reply. The two stripped their clothes quickly, unable to keep their hands off one another, their absence surly making the heart grow fonder. "Fuck, I've missed you," Jack sighed as he slid his protected length into her, her entrance wet and slick and easily taking him in, kissing his way up her body as he did so.

Crystal shuddered under him, nails clawing at his shoulder blades, begging to pull Jack closer against her. "I want you to fuck me hard and rough," Crystal moaned to him, biting on the rim of his ear as she did so, Jack thrusting inside her once at the contact, gasping.

"But you're so loud babe..." The words whined out of Jack's lips but he was already fumbling around for his shirt, twisting and wadding the material between his fingers, Crystal immediately getting the hint and opening her mouth wide, Jack stuffing the shirt between her pink lips. Crystal bit down on the fabric, and watched as Jack's eyes grew hazy at her appearance. This was good news if he liked seeing her bound and gagged, logging it away for future use.

Jack thrusted a couple of experimental times, the moans muffled but still quite loud. Mark must have known what they were going to be up to when he suggested she spend the night, right? So it shouldn't be such a huge deal, _right_? But Jack was already feeling awkward due to earlier events with Mark, and he didn't exactly want his friend to hear the two of them having sex. Sure, he could hear what Crystal sounds like easy enough via the Internet, but Jack has learned over the short period of time they've been together the difference between her real and fake orgasm sounds. And when she's when him...

It sounds **nothing** like her moans in the films.

"God, you're so fuckin loud," Jack cursed, starting to fuck her harder, his thrusts long and deep, one hand resting at the base of her neck, watching as Crystal's eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure. He twisted a nipple in one hand, squeezing and rolling the breast, Crystal's arms moving to cup his own ass, nails digging into the skin and slapping it. "Shit!" Jack groaned, leaning over her as he started to go faster, losing his rhythm as he started to get closer. The part of his shirt that was left hanging out of her mouth Jack bit down onto, the two of them grasping and squeezing one another as they rode out their orgasm, Jack continuing to thrust into his and Crystal gasped as a second one quickly hit her.

Jack pulled away, panting, seeing a small wet stain from his mouth, pulling himself out of Crystal before tugging his shirt out of her mouth, saliva trailing off along with the giant wet spot that stained it. Jack sighed, looking at his shirt. "Guess I won't be wearing this again," he said, tossing it on the floor before letting Crystal get up, knowing that she would have to go to the bathroom right after. And truth be told, he needed to as well.

"Be right back," she mumbled, kissing him on the lips as she quickly pulled on her panties and shirt, looking both ways before ducking across the hall to where the guest bathroom was, returning a few moments later, Jack doing the same thing: only wearing boxers. "I don't know how I'm able to wait so long. I must forget how good you are," Crystal said once he was back in the room and the two of them were snuggled under the covers together, facing one another.

Jack chuckled. "Well then, if you keep forgetting, that just means I need to keep reminding you."

"I'm fine with that," Crystal responded, feeling her arousal spike at the thought. "Especially if it's more stuff like tonight."

"You're such a fuckin kinky bitch," Jack half-growled, fingers trailing up her naked side.

"Yeah, but I'm your kinky bitch." Crystal kissed him, feeling him moan against her, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist. She wondered if he was as kinky as she was; she hadn't asked yet due to the early nature of their relationship and she didn't wish to scare him off so soon. She thought about what he might be interested in as the two pulled away and drifted off into a comfortable silence, followed quickly by sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_I have been planning this scene for some time, but I kinda ended up fucking myself with the timeline since it's now winter soooooooooo *shrugs* I'll just have to make it work, I suppose!_ **

# Chapter 8

\- - - - -

"Thanks again for letting me come over Mark," Crystal said as she walked in the door. She was wearing her maroon sweater dress with the Jacksepticeye logo on it that she had custom-made to fit to her body. Sheer black stockings that stopped mid-thigh, with just a peek of a green garter belt holding them up in place with three inch black heels on her feet. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail. And what looked to be a beach tote in place of a purse.

"No problem," Mark replied, smiling as he closed the door and walked with her into the living room. "You know you're free to come over whenever."

"And finding out you have a heated pool... Ugh! I have just been DYING to go swimming for the longest time!" She squeezed her thighs together at the 'ugh', her whole body clenching in together at the thought of dipping her body into warm water.

"Are you sure you still want to?" Mark asked, flinging his thumb over his shoulder to point out toward his backyard, the pool easily being seen through his giant bay windows. "You know it's November, right?"

"Duh." Crystal rolled her eyes, leaning forward in order to pat Mark softly on the cheek. "I'll be fine honey. Bathroom?"

"Uh... up the stairs, first door on your left." Mark seemed stunned, Crystal smiling as she turned to walk and head toward the stairs.

"You know you can join me if you'd like," Crystal offered when she got half-way up, Mark smiling.

"No thanks," he chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I think I'll just stay in here, where it's warm."

Crystal shrugged, though she kept the smile on her face. She knew he would either change his mind or regret the decision once he saw her in her swimsuit. "Suit yourself," she said, and then she disappeared up the stairs.

It was fun flirting with Mark. He didn't get as flustered as Jack, more than likely trying to keep up with the smooth appearance of his online persona. It may also be because he's trying to respect his friend's girl but there was no harm in batting some eyelashes. Crystal strived to make men uncomfortable, to see them twisting and stirring into their seats, refusing to indulge in their carnal desires, refusing to say what they actually want to say. But Mark was nothing if not honest. Crystal wondered how far she could push him. After officially meeting him, the two have texted on and off, talking about everything and nothing in between. Mark suggested she come over for a dip when she complained about how it was no longer summer and Crystal didn't think twice before setting a date to do so.

Stripping off her sweater dress, Crystal quickly disrobed, digging into her tote in order to fetch out her swimsuit. It was a turquoise bikini, the straps tiny but tight enough to make sure the girls wouldn't be falling out, her rear just as contained and making it look extra plump and delicious. She truly had an hourglass figure and she worked hard to keep it that way: arms, legs, and stomach toned from her exercise routine. Posing in the mirror, she snapped a quick picture of herself, sending it to Jack via Skype.

_Filming?_ he responded a minute or so later, Crystal quickly typing out a reply.

_No. Swimming at Mark's_. She debated on whether or not a include a winky face, ultimately deciding on not to. Jack knew she liked to flirt and play around but she didn't want to risk the chance of him actually taking it seriously.

_In November???_  was his reply and Crystal couldn't help but laugh out loud at it.

_Mark had the same reply. And it's heated silly!_

_Well don't catch a cold cause I can't be there to feed you soup. :P_

_That's okay; I'll just get Mark to. ;)_

_You're replacing me already?! I knew it was only a matter of time._

_Yep. I need to trade in my Irishman for an Asian._

_I think he's Korean._

_Same difference._

As much fun as it was to talk to Jack, Crystal knew she was already wasting too much time. She said her goodbyes to Jack, promising to talk to him after she finished and put her phone back in the bag, stuffing her other clothes in there before letting it rest in the curve of her elbow and opening the door to the bathroom, heading back downstairs.

Mark wasn't anywhere in sight at first glance, Crystal pouting slightly before shrugging it off and heading for the sliding glass door, pulling it back and open. Chica, hearing the door open, darted between her legs and the door, squeezing past and rushing outside into the grass. "Hey girl," Crystal called, watching as Chica's tail wagged back and forth as she went to the edge of the yard, looking out. Mark's house was situated on a hill, and the backyard overlooked a gorgeous view. The pool was big and lush, the water clean, blue, and shining in the sunlight.

Setting her tote bag down on one of the lawn chairs, Crystal tip-toed her way into the pool, shivering at its first initial touch of coldness, before the warmth of the heating pump rushed over her. Quickly submerging herself, she pushed herself off the bottom of the pool, making it halfway before she had to resurface for air, gasping slightly before starting to make laps. Swimming was a great way to exercise and Crystal loved it. She considered herself a decent swimmer; she knew all of the strokes due to the swimming lessons her parents would make her take every summer at the community pool growing up. So when she swam, she would alternate strokes after every lap of the pool. Front stroke back and forth. Switch. Backstroke. Switch. Breaststroke (her favorite). Switch. Sidestroke. Switch. Butterfly - she didn't like to swim this stroke because it was the hardest and she wasn't too good at it, but hey, practice makes perfect.

And so the cycle would continue.

\- - - - -

Mark had intended to wait out in the living room for Crystal to return, just in case she needed assistance with anything, but he had gotten a text from Tyler asking if today would be a good day to record the sketch they were discussing a few days ago. So Mark had walked out of the room to call him. But, of course, before he could mention it, the two of them got distracted with other topics, especially after hearing Ethan in the background. Apparently Tyler hadn't expected Mark to say no.

"Sorry guys, but Jack's girlfriend is over today cause she wanted to go swimming," Mark had started to say, but then suddenly Ethan interrupted.

"Jack's girlfriend is over there???" he cried out.

"Hey, did you put me on fucking speaker phone?" Mark questioned playfully, hearing Tyler laugh out a 'nooooooo'.

"We should definitely come over now so we can meet her!" Ethan continued.

"Ethan, that would be rude. Mark should at least ask her if it's alright first," Tyler said, Mark nodding his head in agreement even though they couldn't see it

"Yeah yeah, I need to ask her first... Oh shit, I forgot!" Suddenly, it clicked that Mark was supposed to be waiting for her, dashing out of his recording room in order to see her already in the pool, making laps, Chica laying down beside the pool. She stopped for a moment, standing up in the shallow end as she flipped her wet ponytail over her shoulder, hands on her hips, and Mark finally saw what her bathing suit looked like, if you could even call those scraps of fabric a swimsuit.

_Holy shit._

"What? What's wrong?" Tyler asked, and Mark swore under his breath, not realizing that he had said that out loud.

"Nothing. Hey, lemme go ask her if it's cool and then I'll give you a call back, kay?" he said, before they all said their goodbye's to each other and Mark hung up.

Mark just  _knew_  that if he asked her, she would be totally cool with Ethan and Tyler coming over. It was just her type of personality. 'I mean, come on... Three guys and one girl?' Mark thought to himself and before he could help it, his mind wandered to what her usual occurrences would be that included three guys, cheeks turning pink as he tried to erase the thought. This was Sean's girlfriend! That's no way to be thinking about your friend's girl! But his friend's girl also happened to be a pornstar, one that Mark was ashamed to admit that he had masturbated to before, even after knowing it was Sean's girlfriend...

"He really lucked out, didn't he?" Mark asked himself, running a hand through his hair, watching as she stopped one more time after making a few more laps, standing up as she glanced around, happening to spy him peeking on her from within the house. She placed one hand on her hip, crooking her index finger towards him, motioning for him to come outside with her.

Mark only hesitated for a moment, holding up one finger to indict he would be there shortly, opening up his text messages to Tyler.  _She said no, so we'll have to wait until another day._ Shooting the message off, he pocketed his phone inside his jeans before joining Crystal outside, ignoring the vibrating buzz of his friend's reply.

\- - - - -

Crystal knew that as soon as she saw him watching her through the window, that he wouldn't be able to resist coming outside with her. Perhaps she would even be able to get him in the water. "I couldn't find you when I first came downstairs," Crystal called to him once he was within ear-shot, watching as Chica bounded over towards him, tail wagging back and forth rapidly. Mark leaned his hand down to pet her, scratching her behind the ear thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had forgotten that Tyler and Ethan had wanted to come over to film a sketch so I had to call them and reschedule," Mark replied, moving closer to the pool in order to sit down in the lawn chair next to the one Crystal set her stuff in.

"Aww, didn't want to share me with anyone?" Crystal cooed, swimming over so she could rest her elbows on the edge of the pool, feeling slightly giddy when Mark didn't choose to reply, staring off into his backyard instead. "I love it when I'm right," she sighed out, Mark's head snapping forward to meet hers.

"I didn't say anything!" Mark responded, half-shouting to the point where his voice goes slightly higher pitch.

Crystal shrugged. "You didn't have to." She winked, laughing when Mark grew hot and bothersome, trying to sputter out a reply. "You know, you're almost as cute as Jack when he blushes."

"I am not blushing!" Mark countered, moving to stand up. "I'm just hot!" And then he jumped over her into the pool.

"Mark!" Crystal squealed, feeling the water hit her back as she turned around. "You did not!"

"I so did!" Mark said, resurfacing as he shook his head, water droplets flinging from his duel dark locks.

"What about your phone?" Crystal asked, Mark's grin momentarily dropping from his face.

"Oh shit." He dug through his jeans, grunting as he tried to tug something out from the wet fabric. "Oh shit," he said again, finally getting his phone out, eyes squinting closed as he started to laugh. "I forgot about my phooooone!" Mark laughed harder, that loud, raucous laugh that happens when he finds something truly funny. The kind of laughter you can help but laugh along with.

And that's exactly what Crystal did.

"You fucking idiot!" Crystal called, swimming forward slightly in order to slap Mark across the shoulder, the two of them laughing as Mark chucked his phone into the grass, Chica going over to investigate what the strange, wet object was. "How are you even able to take care of yourself when you do stupid shit like this?"

"I wonder that myself," Mark replied, still laughing, running his hands over his face. "I can be such a big man-baby."

"Yeah, but you're a cute man-baby with over fifteen million subscribers, so you must be doing something right," Crystal chuckled back, cupping his cheeks for a moment so he could stop avoiding her gaze. His eyes were brown, but there were little tiny golden flecks that shined within them, making them lighter, almost a honey-brown color. She couldn't help his eyes reminding her of a beach at sunset, whereas Jack's eyes reminded her of the ocean at midday.

Mark stared back, and Crystal could feel that surge of palpable sexual tension. Maybe it was just on her side but Crystal liked to consider herself a good judge of character; she could sense from the way Mark was shaking slightly in her grasp that he was nervous about...something. Or maybe just cold since it was November after all, but we're going to go with the former instead. "Tell me this Mark," Crystal asked, still holding his face in her hands. "Do you find me attractive?"

Crystal could feel his face start to heat up under her touch but he didn't try to get away. Instead, he just said, "Very." His voice was raw, deep, and husky; he was speaking the truth, and it made Crystal's core shiver with delight.

She smiled softly, fingers on one hand moving, splaying out over his cheek, the pad of her thumb flicking over his lips, parting them slightly. "Well, I'm sorry Mark but unfortunately I'm taken." She pulled away, moving a hand over her forehead, leaning back dramatically as if the thought crushed her.

Mood broken.

Mark barked out a laugh, swimming back as well, putting more distance between them. "Damn it," he cursed, playing along with her, but Crystal could hear some truth inside his voice, her heart twisting in guilt that she might have taken it too far.

\- - - - -

Crystal sighed, closing the door behind her and locking it. She had just arrived back home from Mark's, her wet hair up in a messy bun. She was originally going to ask if she could borrow his blow dryer, but she didn't feel like staying around too much longer after their incident in the pool.

The familiar meow of her cats coming to greet her put a smile on her face, moving to sit in front of the door as she gave them pets. "Hey babies," she cooed to them, scratching them both under the chin with each of her hands. She has two cats that she considers her children: a pure black one called Mischief and a solid white one named Chaos. Each one was happy to receive the attention, purring eagerly beneath her touch.

Crystal wasn't quite sure how to feel about the situation that happened with Mark. Sure, Mark was a handsome man, and Crystal found him attractive like  _many_ of his other subscribers, but the thought of cheating on Jack never once crossed her mind. Flirting with Mark to the point of uncomfortable, of course. Did she want to do things with him physically? Yes. But maybe in a porno with him, or even in a threesome with Jack. 'A threesome with Jack?' she thought again, imagining Jack's delicious cock in her mouth while Mark pounds her, loins pooling with warmth.

Giving her cats one final scratch, she stood back up, heading for her bedroom up the stairs. Her apartment was small but quaint (yet still expensive since she lived in LA). Not that the price mattered; being the number one selling female in the industry, Crystal made more than enough to live a comfortable life. Her condo was two-stories, the bottom floor being her living, dining, and kitchen, while upstairs was the bathroom and bedroom. She also had a small backyard that, like Mark's, overlooked a beautiful scenery. But unlike Mark, her backyard was not nearly as expansive. It was basically just her patio and some grass, but then blocked off by a wooden fence. However, since she was also on a hill, she could easily look out over the top of the fence. Her backyard is where she would do yoga every morning while the sun rose. And the living room is where she would film her OOTD and her vlogs.

Moving into her bedroom, she immediately went to her bathroom to blow-dry her hair in order not to catch a cold, shrugging out of her sweater-dress and pulling on a large T-shirt, the material not as warm but also a lot more dry. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she moved to sit at her desk where her computer was, booting it up. She immediately hopped on Skype, clicking on her messages to Jack.  _Back home :)_ she sent, before quickly double-checking what time it was there. Normally, she wouldn't care much, as Jack was up at all hours of the night but this time she wanted to make sure he was awake and not sleep-deprived, as what she wanted to talk about was kiiiiinda important.

_Welcome back_  he sent back a few minutes later.

_You tired?_

_Naaaaaaah. Can't sleep_

_Good. I wanted to talk about something_

_Everything okay?_

Crystal smiled, unable to help herself. It was cute, the way he instantly went to being concerned for her. She hadn't experienced that from a relationship in a long time, and it was... nice.

Instead of answering, she instead chose to call him, Jack picking up quickly, his face coming into view. Seems he turned on one of his lights he uses to record before answering the call, as his face was glowing against the far background of his room, green hair giving off an almost neon color. He really needed to get that redone. And Crystal told him so. "Yeah, I know," Jack sighed out, picking at a few strands that fell down in front of his face, before blowing them out of the way. "Everything alright?" he asked again, eyebrows pulled together in concern and Crystal could feel her heart melting at his gaze.

"Yeah. Just wanted to talk about today. I found out something...interesting."

"Oh?" Jack asked, eyebrow arched up in amusement. "Do tell. Did you find out about Mark's secret third nipple?"

"Wait, his what?" Crystal laughed. "No. Guess I must have missed that one."

"Damn. It's quite the looker," Jack commented, leaning forward slightly as he arched one eyebrow.

"Speaking of lookers..." Crystal interrupted, using it as a segway into her question. "I think Mark is attracted to me."

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Jack responded. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Aah, this was the reason why she loved being with him. Normally, a guy would get all defensive and jealous, automatically accusing her of liking the other guy more, possibly even going as far as to say she's done things with him. Or maybe that's just her last relationship trying to project itself into her new one. Jack knows she's attractive, and it seems like he almost  _enjoys_  the fact knowing other men want his woman, and yet they can't have her. Gives off an Alpha Male-type vibe, and seeing Jack dominant like that gives Crystal the insatiable urge to fuck him.

"I flirted with him today. I think a bit too much, as I might have hurt his feelings." Crystal shrugged, acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well, he'll just have to get over it, cause you're mine and I'm not ever giving ya up!" Jack marked an 'x' over his heart, as if making a promise to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in false anger. It made Crystal giggle.

"You know, I was kinda worried that you'd be upset about that." Crystal stated, twisting a piece of hair around her finger that had fallen free from the bun. She continued before Jack could interject. "Memories from my last relationship, I suppose." The two of them had mentioned to one another a few of their exes, so Jack knew immediately which one Crystal was referring to.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fucking asshole that gets upset over stupid shit like that. I trust you." And Jack said it with such sincerity that even if Crystal didn't believe him before, she would have now. It made her heart thump heavy in her chest and her palms sweat.

"So since you trust me and Mark wants to do me, you wanna have a threesome with him?" Crystal spat out, watching as Jack's face processed the words before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my God, you're such a fucking nympho!" Jack cackled out, rolling back in his chair some as he tried to catch his breath, the background light bouncing across the screen.

"What? You're fucking hot, I'm fucking hot, Mark's fucking hot. It all makes sense right? Plus it'll appease those Septiplier fans." Crystal shrugged, as if she was stating the obvious, watching as Jack covered his face with his hands.

"The Septiplier fans? Right right yeah of course... Wait, are you saying you WOULDN'T be in the middle of this?" Jack questioned, pointing a finger at her through the computer screen.

"Duh, of course I would. But I wouldn't mind seeing a little kissy-kissy action between you two." She pushed both of her index fingers together, looking at him with her signature sexy smirk. 

"You're impossible," Jack said, his grin wide against his face, blue eyes shining in the light of his computer.

"That doesn't sound like a  _noooooo~_ " Crystal sing-sang the end of her sentence, watching as Jack just simply shook his head.

"If I give you a maybe, that'll give you hope, but a no just sounds too definitive."

"You know I'm just playing around," Crystal said, dropping her playful ruse for the moment. "I know that's not exactly your style."

"Yeah, but you're changing me some babe. Opening me up to new possibilities..." Jack trailed off, scratching at the stubble on his chin. Well, this certainly peaked her interest.

"Go on," she quietly urged, leaning closer to her computer as well.

"I mean, you're so bold and... out there! Makes me want to try new things, I suppose." Jack chuckled, clearly embarrassed. But his voice was sincere and this was what drove Crystal forward.

"Well, you know I'm never going to push you, but I'll gladly show you a whole new world when you're ready." She winked at him, and started to laugh when Jack started singing "A Whole New World" from  _Aladdin_. "God, you are too precious for me. How did I end up with such a sweet cinnamon roll?" she asked, leaning her chin on her hands as she stared at his face through the computer, wishing he was right next to her instead of miles away for cuddles.

"I don't know. I think you trapped me. Help! Help!" Jack started screaming into his empty apartment, causing Crystal to laugh more. "Actually, I think we fit well together."

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yeah! I'm loud - you're loud. You say what you want, when you want, giving zero fucks. I think I needed someone like that in my life. All I've been doing is just working working... and then you came along and gave me something fun. You make me experience things I'd probably never would have otherwise, and I really like it. I've never been in a relationship like this before." Jack refused to stare away from her eyes as he talked, and his words pierced Crystal's soul, making her throat go dry.

"Yeah, me neither," she said, her voice unusually soft. "I've never had a guy so kind and considerate before."

"Well, don't worry babe. I'm gonna show you the way a woman should be treated in a relationship. I'll  _never_  be like  **him**." And she knew he meant it; she could feel it in her bones that he was telling the truth. And as much as she desperately wished it was true... she could feel from the way Jack spoke and the way he looked at her while he said it... that it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Sorry about the wait guys. Went on my honeymoon and a road trip. Oh, and I also lost my job and had to search for a new one. So just been in a bit of a slump/no-fucks-given attitude. But anyways, enough about my life. This chapter was already going to be angsty regardless._ **

# Chapter 9

\- - - - -

 

Crystal drummed her perfectly manicured press-ons against the steering wheel. Waiting outside the LAX was already stressful enough, with people honking that you've been sitting at the curb for too long but she wasn't about to give up her spot now! At any moment, Jack was going to walk through those sliding doors and into her car to spend Valentine's weekend with her.

And her present to him was that he's staying with her. Seeing her place for the first time. To put it lightly, she was nervous as shit.

Only her manager and parents have ever seen her house in person, and only them plus her two best friends actually know her address. If fans want to send her things she has a PO box. And her birthday's not until March, so there was no reason for Jack to ask for her address. But now he was about to find out where she lived...

They've been dating for eight months. Surely at the eight months portion of the relationship is a good time to let them in a little closer right? Right? But Crystal was hesitant of her privacy, especially now with so many eyes on her. In her last relationship the guy moved in to stay with her only a few months into dating, and look how that ended up. With him taking advantage of her and cheating on her multiple times. And like a fool she stayed with him. Because she "loved him". Until he pushed her over the edge by bringing his ex from three states away to live in their town - with his MOTHER of all people! That was the final straw, to where she broke up with him, packed up all her things, and moved cross-country. Sometimes she wondered whatever happened to them, if they were still together or whatnot. She never saw them any of the times that she's visited back home.

'Well good riddance. The two fuckers belong with each other,' she thought bitterly, a crease forming over her forehead. She's completely moved on from the whole ordeal, but thinking back on it still lights a fire in her from time to time. She was such a fool! It was a good learning experience. A harsh one, but good none the less.

Letting out a breath, she tried to calm her nerves, letting thoughts of her ex drift away. Glancing over at the door, she saw it slide open to reveal her green-haired boyfriend, newly dyed just for this trip to see her. She rolled the window down on the passenger side, leaning over slightly in order to catch his gaze. She tooted the horn once. "Hey!" she called, seeing his grinning smile shine in her direction before jogging over. She popped the trunk and gestured back to it, Jack quickly following to do so, before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey baby," he said, leaning across the console to kiss her, Crystal moving a hand up to cup his cheek, never wanting to let go. She missed his kisses, his touches, so so much... Rolling her tongue, she swiped it across his lips, feeling Jack shudder against her. Seems he missed her just as much. "Let's get to your place so I fuck your bones," he groaned out lowly, and just hearing the words flow out of his mouth made her panties wet.

"Careful Jack, or you're gonna make me pull over on the side of the road," Crystal purred back at him, pulling the car into drive and leaving the airport.

"Your car seems a bit too small for that," Jack commented, looking around in her convertible sports car. It's true; there really was just enough for two people and that's about it. Crystal hummed in agreement.

"Yes, but I think I could make it work." She winked at him, and Jack chided her for not keeping her eyes on the road. The town he came from wasn't small, but it was no Los Angles, and he was worried by nature of someone crazy driving on the road the same time as them.

"You look like you're about to shit yourself over there," Crystal said as she changed lanes, weaving them through the traffic. "Relax. I've been driving in this mess for three years now."

"Only three years?! You're practically still a newb then!" Jack shouted, the small space of the car just making his voice seem even louder. Crystal winced, and Jack noticed, his brow immediately furrowing. "Sorry babe."

"It's fine love, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. Here." She changed back into the right lane, settling behind a car going five under. "I'll drive the sports car like a mini van. Just for you." She sing-sang the last bit, glancing over at Jack to see a smile upon his face.

"You're so stupid," he whispered out, causing Crystal to laugh.

\- - -

"Well, here we are," Crystal said as she pulled up into her driveway, hitting the remote attached to the sun visor, the one-car garage clicking open and she pulled it in, hitting it again so it would shut behind them.

"Wow, nice place. I like it already," Jack said, leaning forward so he could look around the garage. It was relatively sparse; Crystal just used it for storing boxes that things came in. She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Smartass," she mumbled, before opening the car door and getting out. Jack struggled for the most part, but was able to get out in one piece as well.

"Damn, your car is low to the ground!" He huffed, pulling his shirt down, as it seemed to have risen up during their ride here, Crystal watching as his happy trail was covered back up with a heated gaze.

She shrugged. "Sorry it doesn't fit your tall needs. I'll make sure to rent a Hummer next time." Now it was Jack's turn to call her a smartass but the two of them just laughed it off, Crystal leading Jack to the garage door and inside after he grabbed his suitcase from the trunk. The garage door opened up to the laundry room, and the door to the laundry room lead them right inside in front of the stairs and kitchen. She showed Jack around for a bit, but both of them weren't too concerned with anything except for where the bedroom was.

Leading him inside the open door to it, Crystal wrung her hands almost nervously in front of her. "Happy Valentine's Day Jack," she whispered, causing Jack to stop placing his suitcase down and look at her.

"Crystal..." Jack cooed, stepping forward in order to place a hand on her cheek. "Thank you baby, for opening yourself up to me. For doing this. This is the best present I could have ever asked for."

"You're not gonna tell anyone where I live right?... If we..." Crystal couldn't finish it, wasn't able to finish it, as Jack cut her off swiftly with a kiss, their lips slanting against one another.

"I'm not a fucking jackass like that," he mumbled against her lips, never wanting to remove them from her own, before replacing them in another heated kiss, Crystal wrapping her arms around his neck. The two kissed some more, before Jack maneuvered her to the bed, the two of them quickly undressing as they tumbled down onto the soft mattress. Crystal let out a giggle at that, looking up at Jack with clouded eyes, his own ocean blue just as lust-filled as her own. "I want you," he whispered deeply to her, Crystal biting her lip in anticipation. He groaned above her at the scene. "Fuck, you're so sexy."

The moment he started moving farther down, Crystal gasped, spreading her legs in excitement. He nestled himself between her thighs, placing butterfly kisses along them as he made his way up to her heated core. Due to the long-distance, actual physical sex was the lacking part of their relationship; they made up for it plenty in Skype sex but it just wasn't the same. That being said, this would be the first time Jack would be eating her out, and Crystal would be lying if she said she wasn't thrilled about it. Getting good head is a rarity on set, and her previous boyfriend hated to do it, so she was starved. And with how much Jack liked to talk, she knew his tongue could give some good action...

As he licked his way up her slit, Crystal moaned in pleasure, feeling Jack circle the small bundle of nerves. He sucked on it harshly, Crystal's fingers moving to tangle themselves in Jack's hair, tugging him closer to her core. "Oh fuck Jack," she breathed out, arching her back as he mercilessly tortured her, his tongue moving down to lap at her entrance, teasing it by barely slipping inside. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, only to come undone once he slipped two fingers inside, curving deeply to hit her G-spot, tongue still flicking against her clit. Crystal's toes curled, heels digging into her comforter, the hand in her boyfriend's hair threatening to rip out strands of neon green as she rode the waves of her orgasm, back finally collapsing down on her bed.

She removed the hand from his hair, using it to push her own hair out of her face, feeling how sticky and sweaty her forehead was. The lower half of her body felt tingly from that orgasm, and she watched Jack move to sit back on his heels, her essence all over the lower part of her face. "Shit, you... you leak so much babe." Jack rubbed the back of his palm over the stubble on his chin, eyebrows pulling together in mock disgust as he rubbed her residue off of his face.

Crystal knew that the lubrication from her pussy was never in short supply; she excluded a lot more than normal girls did - made for good viewing in movies as "girl cum". She crooked her fingers towards him, calling out in a breathy whisper, "Aww. Want me to clean you up?" Jack eagerly climbed forward, and Crystal cupped  her hand under his jawline, tongue flicking out to lap at herself. Most people didn't enjoy the taste of themselves but Crystal loved it. Once Jack was as clean as he was going to get without a shower, she let him pull away, his pupils blown wide, the darkness almost swallowing up his blue.

"I never thought you eating yourself would be such a turn-on," he growled out, his voice husky with desire, his cock throbbing against the inside of her thigh. He grabbed at himself, pumping it a few times, while Crystal rolled to the side and grabbed a condom out of her side table. She watched as Jack rolled it on, spreading her legs out wide. "Hmm, you spread eagle  _is_  nice..." Jack was commenting on her display, when suddenly his hands were under her knees, pulling her legs up into the air and pushing them together and suddenly he was inside her, her entrance tight and wet.

Crystal quickly got the memo, feeling him fully shaft himself inside her, balls slamming against her ass cheeks. "So, you wanna see how flexible I can be?" she cooed, Jack's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and effort of holding her legs up without leaning his full weight on her. "Lemme help you out." Crystal reached for her legs, locking them in her grasp and pulling them to where they were close to her face, Jack leaning forward and resting his hands on either side of her head.

Shifting to where he was more on his knees than laying down, he tested out the new position by pulling out, the curve and new angle allowing him to slam into her cervix with each thrust, Crystal mewling with pleasure. "Oh, I know you flexible you are." Jack was suddenly moving faster, thrusting into her as his fingers dug into the covers. The angle was immediately over-stimulating, and Crystal fell quickly into another orgasm, the grip on her legs loosening. "But you're so...  _vulnerable_  like this. It makes just want to fucking pound you into ecstasy." His voice was in grunts, punctuated by each harsh thrust into her. It was thrilling, being dominated; it made her roll into wave after wave of orgasm, until finally Jack came as well.

With a sigh, Crystal released her legs, feeling the muscles quiver as she was finally able to lay them down. Jack pulled out, then rolled over and collapsed on the side of Crystal, the two of them just laying there for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling. "Jack. Baby," Crystal finally said after a beat of silence, rolling on her side to place a hand on his chest. "That was amazing."

Jack chuckled, the sound out of breath. "Of course it was." It made Crystal laugh, leaning forward for the two to lazily kiss.

\- - -

The rest of their weekend went by in a blur, but Crystal was happy just to have more company at her place besides her two babies. Jack even helped out with filming, which was a joy. Normally, when Crystal does an outfit of the day video, she has it set up on a tripod and has to manually zoom in when she talks about each specific article of clothing. With Jack there, he could simply hold the camera for those parts, decreasing the time needed to film those drastically. In fact, Crystal was able to film her videos for the next month due to that.

And of course, there was a LOT of sex.

Unfortunately, Jack's flight came on Monday, the two sharing a goodbye kiss in the car, Jack walking backwards and waving until he almost tripped over the lip of the automated door, causing Crystal to burst into a fit of laughter. She got a text later that night, saying he had made it safely home, Crystal replying with a bunch of hearts before crashing and getting ready for work the next day.

The rest of her week she was back to working, editing videos on the days she was off. She should have known not having her camera on a tripod was going to cause some commotion, but she still wasn't prepared for it when she uploaded the first one, titled "OOTD: Mardi Gras!". Even though she was living in LA, she always liked to remember her roots of living in the "original" LA: Louisiana. And Mardi Gras is such a huge thing there. She missed it, sometimes flying back home during February and early March just to experience it again with friends and family. In it, she had three different outfits she was wearing, each of them featuring the colors gold, green, and purple, and all of them were loud and outgoing. Mardi Gras is a time to party and have fun, so her outfits definitely had to showcase that.

A few hours after it had uploaded, she logged back onto YouTube to check out the comments.

**Someone is holding the camera! Look at how it moves!**

**Who's holding the camera Crystal? New bf perhaps?**

**Crystal has a bf confirmed! He's there at her house!**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS! CRYSTAL IS DATING JACKSEPTICEYE! HE JUST UPLOADED A VLOG TITLED MY TRIP TO LA. HE WENT THERE TO VISIT HIS GIRLFRIEND WHICH IS CRYSTAL RAYS.**

That last one bothered her the most. A quick check and scan through Jack's most recent video (which was a vlog about him visiting LA) didn't pull up anything that would suggest he came to see her. He didn't follow her on any social media account, and even though she followed him, she also followed Mark and a lot of other famous YouTubers.

'They're probably just saying that to cause a commotion and stir things up,' she tried to justify to herself, though she couldn't help but wonder if that was the case, why they would pick Jack out of everybody and anybody to say she was dating.

That comment would just get swept under the rug by the hundreds of others commenting on her video, and that would be that.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
> _If you guys want, you can follow me on my Tumblr account (under the same name, of course). On there I sometimes upload snippets of stories that I'm working on before they get posted._  
>  **   
>    
>  **  
> _Thanxs! :) :p ;)_  
>  **   
> 


End file.
